Un pasado que me persigue, una barrera que nos separa
by Negumi-chan
Summary: Tres nuevos alumnos llegan a shibusen un año después de la derrota del kishin, nada nuevo ¿no? Pero, ¿que hay detrás de la mirada de aquella chica? ¿porque no habla sobre su pasado? y lo más importante ¿QUÉ es ella?
1. Chapter 1

**_Yey! mi primer historia, aunque siento que no me pertenece, si an leido Tamashi no Moyashite talvez encuentren unas similitudes, pero juro por la simetria que esta historia es de mi cabeza y nada más_**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia (creo)**_

Death the Kid, hijo de shinigami-sama había decidido investigar por cuenta propia una serie de crímenes, que aunque menores, le parecían sospechosos, y en ese justo momento, sobrevolaba el desierto en su patineta, intentando localizar alguna pista. Vio un cadáver cerca y bajo a examinarlo  
>-Kid, aun conserva su alma, osea que no fue un pre-kishin ¿no?<br>-Tienes razón Liz, pero no deja de ser sospechoso, ademas, puede que solo olvidara comerla  
>-Pero Kid-kun, no tiene agua ni comida ¿y si solo lo asaltaron?<br>-Patty tiene razón Kid, nosotras sabemos de eso, y parece que solo fue un crimen menor, un robo, volvamos a casa  
>-No<br>-Kid- insistió la gemela mayor-Solo han sido 3 victimas mortales, los demás salen vivos  
>-Si dicen que aquí anda una chica demonio yo lo investigare<br>-Terco- murmuro Liz mientras su hermana reía  
>Death decidió segur el camino a pie, luego de unos minutos escucho el ruido de una motocicleta acercándose y lo siguiente que vio fue a una persona que viajaba cubierta por una raída capa verde militar y que portaba dos cuchillos.<br>-Miren que tenemos aca, parece un niño rico- murmuro de forma que Kid no la escucho  
>-Quien eres?- al intentar sentir su alma, Kid logro percibir el ligero rastro del alma de una bruja mezclada con algo que desconocia, y también sintió dos almas más alado de la gran alma que portaba aquella persona<br>-Acaso te importa- respondió con una voz femenina mientras saltaba de la motocicleta, momento en el cual, la capa dejo al descubierto un rostro sorprendente mente blanco, casi tanto como el de Kid con unos ojos color negro con unas vetas de color verde, su cabello color negro no rozaba siquiera sus hombros y había otro detalle...  
>La joven se abalanzo sobre el shinigami y en el acto logro reducirlo con un golpe, Liz y Patty volvieron a su forma humana, pero la chica también las derribo<br>-K-kid! REACCIONA! ATACALA!- grito Liz  
>-No puedo, mírala, es...es...SIMÉTRICA<br>Patty comenzó a reir mientras una gota resbalaba por la nuca de Liz, intento ponerse de pie, pero un chico la detuvo  
>-Gracias hermano- luego miro su segundo cuchillo -es mejor que las aten Kenji<br>-En el acto onee-chan  
>El segundo cuchillo también se transformo en un chico, el cual lucia casi idéntico al primero, pero era más delgado y bajo, su cabello negro más largo y sus ojos eran azules, a diferencia de los ojos verdes del primero<br>Las Thompson fueron atadas y la misteriosa chica mantenía con las manos en la espalda a el ojiambar  
>-Miren nada más, anillos de plata, con uno tendríamos para un mes- quito uno de los anillos y lo arrojo a el chico que parecía ser el mayor<br>El solo tener un anillo desquiciaba a Kid y eso le impulso a atacarla, liberándose de su agarre y pateándola para tirarla, sin embargo, no sentía que fuera un demonio, así que no continuo, por temor a herirle  
>-MALDITO! no le pongas una mano encima!- gritaron los chicos y uno de ellos se transformo en un cuchillo y ataco a Death, el cual lo esquivo por poco<br>-Son armas?- susurro el shinigami mientras tomaba a las gemelas, ya transformadas en pistolas  
>-Hey! Shiro, Kenji- Grito hacia el chico que aun sostenía el cuchillo frente a Death- Ya no tengo cinco ¡vengan!<br>Tomo ambas armas y comenzó a pelear contra el pelinegro, y mientras este solo se defendía y esquivaba, la joven atacaba como si no hubiera un mañana  
>-Hey Tú!- Maka llego pateando en el estomago a la joven<br>-Naomi!cuidado!- exclamo el arma de nombre Shiro  
>Naomi volvió a ponerse de pie y cambio su objetivo a Maka<br>-Tu alma...Eres una bruja  
>-Claro que no!<br>La pelea continuo hasta que Naomi quedo detrás de Maka y con un rápido movimiento le introdujo vibraciones del alma, y tanto Kid como Maka se extrañaron al ver que, en vez de causar un daño masivo, el ataque solo la inmovilizaba temporalmente  
>-JÓDANSE!- grito mientras intentaba escapar sobre la motocicleta, pero Kid la persiguió en su patineta, dándole alcance rápidamente, de un disparo logro derribarla<br>Naomi yacía inconsciente sobre a ardiente arena del desierto. El ojiambar se acerco y la levanto delicadamente, estilo novia  
>-Suéltala cabrón- reclamo Shiro, mientras su hermano solo miraba curioso la escena<br>-Estarán bajo custodia de shibusen, si no son culpables, los liberaran  
>-Shibusen?- repuso Shiro<br>-Culpables de que?- pregunto calmado Kenji sorprendiendo a su hermano mayor  
>-Tres asesinatos y cerca de cuarenta y cuatro robos a mano armada, ademas...<br>-KID!-Maka llego hasta el, con Soul entre sus manos-N-no lo sientes?  
>-Sentir que, Maka?<br>-Su alma, es como de una bruja  
>-Tienes razón Maka, pero no lo puedo asegurar, la sensación es muy débil<br>-Hey! Shibu lo que sean! Naomi no es una bruja, déjenla, y quita tus manos de ella, maldito  
>-Shiro! Pero tiene razon, suelta a nuestra hermana, no confiamos en ustedes<br>-Van a hacernos esto más difícil? Maka  
>-Ok, Kid- enseguida la chica de las coletas los golpeo en la nuca con su guadaña, dejándolos inconscientes y se dirigieron a shibusen<p>

-Q-que hago aca?  
>-Hola Naoimi<br>-Eh? Quien es usted? Donde estoy? Como sabe mi nombre? y Shiro y Kenji?  
>-Tranquila niña, estas en Shibusen, mi nombre es Stein y tus armas están en la celda de la derecha<br>-Stein eh? Déjenos ir!  
>-No confiamos en ustedes,por lo que sabemos, podrías ser una peligrosa Bruja<br>-Joder!-Grito- No soy una maldita Bruja! Las odio!  
>-oh... creo que llamare a Shinigami-sama<br>El profesor se retiro y la joven chica ataco a puñetazos la puerta, finalmente se decidió, utilizo su "herencia" y ataco con magia, tomo a sus "hermanos" y les aplico un hechizo, que les hizo adquirir la apariencia de Maka, Kid y Stein, huyeron sin que nadie se diera cuenta  
>Y es que aunque lo negara como a nada en el mundo, Naomi tenia sangre de bruja corriendo por sus venas, recordandole cada segundo de su vida que había perdido a los seres que más amaba en el mundo por culpa de alguien como ella. Por eso negaba ser una bruja, aunque no mentía por completo, su historia era oscura, llena de secretos que ni ella conocia y sellada por la sangre del hombre que le dio vida, sangre que al derramarse, comenzó su maldición, ahora solo era una huérfana que buscaba la manera de hacer frente al mundo que le rodeaba, fingiendo ser fuerte y poderosa.<br>Los tres volvieron al desierto, confiados en que nadie lograría capturarles, pero no habían avanzado mucho cuando vieron acercarse a un gran numero de personas, a la cabeza de dicho grupo, se encontraba Death The Kid. pronto los rodearon y le ordeno a los chicos convertirse en cuchillos, Kid grito algo asi como "No la lastimen demasiado" o algo así, pero ella solo se centraba en su lucha, uno a uno, los integrantes del grupo, estudiantes del shibusen, fueron enfrentándose a Naoimi y terminaban heridos, paralizados, inconscientes o los golpeaba tan fuerte que salían despedidos hacia el horizonte  
>-Hey tu, Bruja- grito una voz chillona, llamando su atención- soy tu gran enemigo BLACK STAR, Y TE VOY A VENCER!- comenzó una pelea intensa, no pudo eliminarlo de un golpe, como con los demás, ademas el chico peleaba con un sable ninja, asi que sus cuchillos eran poco efectivos<br>-Chicos, es necesario- susurro hacia sus armas  
>-P-pero Naoimi, podrías...<br>Dio un salto hacia atras, haciendo que el ataque de Black Star solo le rozara, dejando una pequeña mancha roja en su ropa. Ambas armas se volvieron un par de Katanas, armas mucho más competentes contra Black Star.  
>Shinigami-sama veía todo desde su espejo y se sorprendió al ver la resistencia de la chica, asi como la doble forma de sus armas, pero noto un ligero cambio en su alma cuando cambiaron de forma, como si dejaran de estar en fase.<br>Las armas de Naomi y Black Star chocaron una y otra vez, sacando chispas en cada impacto finalmente, fue un incidente fatal el que le costo lo victoria a Black Star, su pie se deslizo de más y la katana de Naoimi le atravesó el costado.  
>La chica se quedo de pie, jadeando, pensando en su inminente victoria, cuando escucho un sonido extraño tras de ella<br>-DEATH CANNON!- un impacto y quedo inconsciente de nuevo.

Al despertar se encontró de nuevo dentro de una celda y un hombre encapuchado delante de ella  
>-Holi Holi Holi, Naomi-chan<br>-Quien es?- extrañamente se sentía confiada junto a ese hombre  
>-Soy Shinigami-sama, y tengo un par de propuestas para ti<br>-Eh?  
>-primero dime, de donde vienes<br>-Yo no dire nada de eso!  
>-Oh...vamos Naomi-chan, puedes confiar en mi<br>-Lo siento, pero no hablare  
>-bien bien ¿Cual es tu condición?<br>-Eh...yo...etto, s-solo hablare con el chico que me disparo al final- declaro haciendo un puchero, creyendo que no se lo permitiría y no tendría que seguir hablando  
>-OK, llamare a Kid-kun si asi lo quieres- respondió Shinigami-sama con el mismo tono alegre de siempre y se dio la vuelta, dejando la puerta de la celda abierta. Naoimi evaluó la posibilidad de escapar, pero se dio cuenta de que los perseguirían de nuevo, ademas no se sentía capaz de hacerlo si ese hombre había confiado de tal manera en ella, se sentó en la cama de la celda y espero al chico ¿Kid? era un nombre curioso. Finalmente Kid llego y se paro frente a la joven ¿bruja?<br>-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto cruzado de brazos  
>-¿porque me trajeron de vuelta aca?<br>-Yo investigaba sobre los crímenes recientes y fui al desierto, te encontré, huiste y mi padre mando a la mitad de mi clase a buscarte, cuando te trajimos de vuelta, insistió en que no te juzgáramos por los crímenes, de echo -hizo una pausa y entro a la celda, sentándose al lado de Naomi, percatándose de un ligero cambio en su color de su flequillo, volviéndose castaño oscuro.-Quiere que te unas a nosotros  
>-Eh? unirme a quien? para que?<br>-Jaja- Kid rio un poco por lo bajo y Naomi se sintio extraña, de alguna manera le gustaba escuchar esa risa -Me falta explicar eso ¿cierto? Me llamo Death The Kid, y soy hijo de Shinigami-sama, mi padre es director del shibusen, somos una organización encargada de mantener la paz por medio de los técnicos y sus armas, mi padre dijo que eres una excelente técnica y pensó en ofrecerte un lugar aquí junto con tus compañeros  
>-Yo...no se que decir<br>-Tal ves quieras consultarlo con tus amigos no? -se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia Naomi- ven, te llevare con ellos  
>Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de donde provenían las voces de Shiro y Kenji<br>-Y si le hacen algo!...Y si la acusan de bruja!...Y si la dejan encerrada toda la vida!  
>-Tranquilo! onee-chan estará bien!<br>-Matare a esos cabrones, lo juro!  
>El ojiambar abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Naoimi, espero hasta que ella salio de nuevo, y noto de nuevo el tono de su cabello ahora más oscuro<br>-Antes de decidir, creo que debería decir algunas cosas- camino de regreso a su celda con el joven shinigami siguiéndola, se volvió a sentar sobre la cama y soltó de golpe -Soy una bruja  
>-Mm? No lo negaste hace un momento?<br>suspiro -No me gusta hablar de eso, mi madre fue una bruja, pero abandono a las demás porque...porque se enamoro de un hombre normal, ambos se ocultaron y comenzaron a vivir juntos, de esa unión, nací yo. No soy completamente una bruja, mi magia es muy débil y solo he aprendido a cambiar de apariencia.

-Entonces? que hacías en el desierto?  
>-No te diré todo, pero puedes saber que ahora quede "huérfana" y odio a las verdaderas brujas, solo busco la manera de sobrevivir con Shiro y Kenji, unos chicos que encontré y accedieron a ayudarme, son como mis hermanos mayores.<br>-En ese caso, creo que no ahí problema, si no eres del todo una bruja y ademas te traes algo contra ellas... Bienvenida a Shibusen  
>-En verdad confías en mi? -pregunto -¿No crees que pude haber mentido?<br>-No tengo motivos para creerlo cierto? Ahora, ire por un par de cosas y a informar a mi padre, enseguida vuelvo- se dio la vuelta pero antes de que saliera sintio que lo jalaban de su muñeca y vio a Naomi algo ¿sonrojada?  
>-Creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, en especial en tú padre, y en ti -De pronto su apariencia cambio, su cabello se novio por completo castaño y su piel adquirió un tono un poco mas moreno, su estatura aumento un par de centímetros y sus ojos dejaron de ser negros para volverse de un tono café, pero sin perder aquellas vetas verdes esmeralda. Death desvió la mirada antes de perderse por completo en aquellos ojos tan cautivantes -Esta soy yo, mi verdadera apariencia<br>Finalmente Kid se retiro y dejo la puerta de la celda cerrada, volvió unos minutos después y le paso un pequeño paquete junto con un libro, le explico que el libro era reglamento y parte de la historia de shibusen, también que al dia siguiente empesaria con sus clases en la clase EAT, la misma que él. El paquete era un uniforme que constaba de un abrigo verde militar largo, una camisa blanca con unas calaveras en cada hombro,un short corto color negro, unas medias negras a la rodilla y unas botas.  
>-Necesitas otra ropa, y esto me pareció simétrico<br>-Es lindo, de mi estilo, pero...  
>-Si Naomi-chan?<br>-Me gustaría personalizarlo un poco, podrías conseguirme unas cosas -pidió una pluma y escribió lo que requería. Kid solo salio y empezó a buscar las cosas.

Minutos después escucho unos pasos a través de la puerta que de nuevo estaba cerrada.  
>-Ho-hola?- saludo dudosa una voz femenina -me llamo Tsubaki y quería pedir disculpas<br>-eh?  
>-Teníamos ordenes de no lastimarte, pero a mi técnico se le olvidaron y te corto, Kid me dijo que buscabas algo asi- dijo mientras le pasaba una tela, aguja, hilo, tijeras y pintura textil plateada -ojala te sirvan<br>-oh...yo...gracias Tsubaki- sonrió sin que el arma la pudiera ver, escucho los pasos alejarse y puso manos a la obra

-Eres hábil con las manos Naomi-chan- alago Shinigammi-sama cuando la joven estuvo ante él  
>-Gracias Shinigami-sama<br>-Hey usted-interrumpio Shiro -no nos ha explicado todo  
>-Cierto, cierto, bien, esta noche la pasaran en donde estaban, mañana los pasaremos a los dormitorios de Shibusen<br>-Pero nosotros no queremos separarnos mucho!-lloriqueo Kenji abrazando a su hermano y a su tecnica -No podemos vivir en otro lado? juntos?  
>-si eso quieren, pero me llevara más tiempo ubicarlos<br>-No se apure shinigami-sama, YO si puedo esperar- respondió Shiro cruzado de brazos  
>-Creo que eso es todo, pueden irse- los chicos comenzaron a salir pero Naomi se detuvo al escuchar- ¿podrás contármelo cuando estés lista?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo que me quita la escuela, creo que llego la hora de hacer publico esta capitulo de mi historia

Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni los personajes, lo unico mio son los OC y el argumento(?)

* * *

><p>Sus ojos, había algo en ellos<p>

_Los ojos son las ventanas del alma_

También su alma era extraña, como si estuviera hecha de pedazos de distintos seres, me perturbó sentir en el desierto un alma de bruja, pero al mismo tiempo me había inundado una enorme nostalgia proveniente de esa misma alma.

Ella misma admitió ser una bruja, pero ¿porque ni mi padre ni yo estamos seguros de eso?

Dejare las preguntas para después, ahora tengo que guiarla a su primer clase.

Camine hasta donde estaba ella y sus armas, eso me había gustado, sus armas eran dos hermanos y eran katanas gemelas.

-Buenos días Naomi -salude mientras la veia cerrar de golpe un cuaderno, lo llevaba ayer oculto y no había permitido que nadie lo tocara.

-B-buenos dias Kid ¿Ya es hora?

Asentí mientras ella guardaba el cuaderno en el cajón. después de que sus compañeros se despertaran nos dirigimos al salón, en el ambiente se podía sentir Una enorme tensión

-Es... un camino muy largo ¿no?- pregunto ella rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-Si, pero ya falta poco

-Hey niño- reconocí la voz de el hermano mayor, Shiro si no me equivoco

-¿Qué sucede?

-Da un paso adelante, estas demasiado cerca

Al parecer el chico estaba paranoico con la idea de que yo, o cualquier chico que no fueran ellos, estuviera demasiado cerca de su técnica.

Hice lo que pidió. Cuando ya estábamos frente al salón Black Star paso corriendo y arrastro a Naomi con él, sus armas los siguieron gritándole de cosas a Black.

Salí a ver que sucedía, acompañado ya de Liz y Patty, vi a Naomi sentada en el piso y Black Star estaba alardeando delante de ella, yo sabia lo que vendría en cuanto él terminara de gritar.

-SI TE CREES TAN PODEROSA PELEA DE NUEVO CONTRA ORE-SAMA!

-Pero yo no he dicho nada- respondió ella antes de extender las manos y tomar sus armas simétricamente y daba dos pasos hacia delante -Pero si quieres puedo jugar un rato

En ese momento apareció Stein detrás de mi

-¿No es esa la nueva?

-Si, y Black Star esta a punto de darle la bienvenida- dije con obvio sarcasmo

Comenzaron a pelear destrozando todo

-Hola- saludo Maka que también había ido a ver junto con Soul

-Jajaja. Le esta dado una paliza a Black Star- se burlo Soul

Era cierto, aunque me di cuenta de que Naomi había cambiado su estilo de pelea de pronto y un brillo extraño surgia en sus ojos, el brillo de la locura, y parecía que sabia exactamente cada movimiento que estaba por hacer Black Star.

-Oye Kid- me hablo Maka -Sientes algo extraño?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si, es algo que simplemente no puedo describir

-De qué hablan niños?

-Ah! Profesor, ayer lo oí decir a Shinigami -sama que ella no es una bruja, pero cuando estaba en el desierto pude jurar que sentí el alma de una bruja

-Intenta sentirla ahora Maka- respondió paciente el profesor mientras yo también escuchaba curioso, pensé en intentarlo también yo, pero decidí seguir observando la pelea

Cuando voltee ya habían dejado las armas de lado y peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo.

Note que ambos andaban cansados y comencé a contar lo segundos a ver quien caía primero

-Jeje, Kid, te apuesto mi guitarra más simétrica a que Black Star cae primero

-¿Qué tan simétrica es tu guitarra, Evans?

En algún momento ambos se atacaron al mismo tiempo, no supe si con sus armas o sus puños, y se levanto una enorme nube de polvo, en cuanto se disipo vi a Naomi en el piso. Segundos después Black Star también se desmayo.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Pero que mierd...?¿Qué haces?- Acababa de despertar en la enfermeria que Kid me había mostrado antes y lo primero que veía era al sujeto de pelo azul haciendo lagartijas como si nada

-Ah, ya te despertaste- dijo mientras seguía con su ejercicio

Ignore su comentario y me levante de la cama, me quite las vendas y me acerque a la puerta

-Hey, esta cosa no se abre- la puerta no cedía y yo quería salir a como diera lugar, no me gusta que me encierren, me recuerda a cuando vivía con _ella._

Cuando iba a patear la puerta el chico se levanto y me puso una mano en el hombro

-Kid dijo que no te dejara salir, también me lo dijo Stein y Nigus-sensei y tus armas y...

-Ya entendi. Entonces tengo que estar aquí encerrada?

-Alegrate de algo

-...-

-TIENES LA PRESENCIA DE ORE-SAMA CONTIGO! NYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Su sonrisa, su pose, la energía casi palpable que desprendía todo el chico me recordaba tanto a Dayan, mi...

Decidi cambiar de tema

-¿Sabes? Eres bastante fuerte, no creí que duraras tanto- dije con una sonrisa

-Claro que soy fuerte! ¡SOY EL GRAN BLACK STAR! ¡EL HOMBRE QUE SUPERARA A DIOS!- grito extendiendo una mano

-Soy Naomi

Estreche la mano de Black Star y en ese momento se abrió la puerta

-¡Alejate de ella! ¡Ahora!

Shiro habia entrado al cuarto y casi patea a Black Star, aunque no puedo culparlo por ser tan "protector", despues de todo, somos casi hermanos

-Tranquilo Shiro- dijo Kenji entrando tras de Shiro y detras venia un chico albino que en el acto se acerco a Black Star y casi le grito

-Te pego una paliza viejo, ya ni Kid- luego se volvio hacia mi- Soy Soul "Eater", el chico más cool de este lugar

-Hola Soul, mi nombre es Naomi

-Bien Naomi, creo que ya te sientes mejor- escuche la voz de kid a mis espaldas

-Si Kid, ¿sucede algo?

-¿Podrías acompañarme?

-Oh...Claro

Salí detrás de él, pero enseguida Shiro me detuvo

-Hey niño, ¿a donde la llevas?

-Mi padre la mando a llamar

-Si como no. Ire con ustedes

Kid suspiro resignado y nos guio por segunda vez al Death Room

-Lo siento Shiro, pero mi padre solo quiere ver a Naomi, ¿podrias esperar afuera un rato?

-Aja, seguro- Shiro se pego a mi como si fuera un gato, más de una ves Kenji me habia insinuado, en broma, que él sentia algo más por mi, pero solo yo sabia en verdad porque se comportaba asi.

-Tranquilo Shiro, te juro que si sucede algo sospechoso le pateare el culo a Kid y me largo corriendo- me dio risa la cara que puso Kid en ese momento mientras yo lo señalaba

-Ok, confio en ti, Onee-chan

Entre al Death Room con Kid siguiendome de cerca.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Shinigami-sama sacudiendo su mano en un saludo algo comico, enseguida mi vista se poso en el profesor Stein, el cual me dio algo de miedo al recordar que la noche anterior me habia pedido permiso para diseccionarme, despues note que la chica que me ataco en el desierto tambien estaba ahi, sus ojos verdes brillaban con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad que yo conocia muy bien.

-¿Qué sucede Shinigami-sama?- pregunte con una ligera reverencia, pense que si queria "Borrar mi historial" lo mejor seria mostrar algo de educacion.

-Nada importante, solo queremos averiguar un poco más sobre ti

Mi sonrisa se fue

-Ya dije que no hablare sobre eso

-Tranquila, no tendras que abrir la boca para nada- dijo Shinigami-sama antes de que el profesor interrumpiera

-Existen personas con una habilidad especial que conciste en poder ver y sentir las almas de los demás, Kid, Maka y yo somos ejemplo de ese tipo de habilidad, aunque supongo que tu no sabias de eso

¿Sentir las almas? En algún sitio habia oído algo asi...

-Entonces?

-En palabras simples- volvió a hablar Shinigami-sama -verán tu alma, sera como una prueba de sangre o una radiografía, te juro por mi hijo que no te sucederá nada

...Un libro, _ella. _Ate los cabos sueltos de mis recuerdos

-Shinigami-sama!- me sorprendí a mi misma al gritar de forma tan infantil -Yo se sobre eso, Shiro también puede ver las almas!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, supongo que es todo esta ocasión, ahora tengo que hacer tarea y quien sabe hasta cuando vuelva a tocar la computadora para actualizar fics, solo resta esperar que les guste esta historia que me esta costando tanto esfuerzo ^^<strong>

**Hasta pronto(?)**


	3. Confiar

**Bueno, otro capitulo de mi fic todo raro, pero tengo que continuarlo ¿no?**

**s****olo espero que disfruten de esta cosa :3**

* * *

><p>-Sinceramente me da miedo Stein pero la clase fue divertida<p>

-¡¿Le llamas divertido a ver un hombre sacarle las tripas a un animal inocente?!

-Oh vamos Kenji, ¿salir del desierto te ha ablandado?

Los tres nuevos caminaban detrás de los siete amigos rumbo al comedor de Shibusen discutiendo sobre las clases de ese día, volteando a ver a cada momento a su alrededor.

-Hey chicos- llamo Black Star haciendo que los tres lo miraran fijamente y preguntaran al unisono

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros?- completo Tsubaki amable invitándolos con un ademan a ocupar los lugares junto a ella. Desconcertó un poco a Naomi, no estaba acostumbrada a toda esa "amabilidad"

_MOUNSTRO! LARGO DE AQUI!..._

_HAAAA! AUXILIO! LA BRUJA ESTA AQUI!..._

-¿Naomi? ¿Estas bien?

-Ah... Yo... S-si, solo me distraje- respondió a Shiro con una sonrisa y pasaron a ocupar los lugares que les ofrecía Tsubaki.

Maka estaba sentada justo enfrente de Naomi y eso produjo una pequeña tensión en el ambiente por lo que había ocurrido en el Death Room el día anterior

-Etto... T-te comerás eso- le pregunto nerviosa Naomi señalando a la manzana en la charola de Maka

-¿Porque? ¿Quieres que te la de?- respondió tomando la manzana y poniéndola en la charola de Naomi

-Gracias, supongo

Naomi se alegro de que Soul supiera tanto de música, pues Shiro era fanático de varios músicos y la platica con el chico guadaña lo mantenía distraído, de echo cada quien parecía estar distraído en sus propios asuntos menos ella y Maka

-Naomi-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte sobre lo que sucedió ayer?- la mirada de la castaña se ensombreció

-No, no quiero hablar de eso

-Pero tengo dudas y me gustaría saber porque tu alma...

-He dicho No!- repitió cerrando los puños, Shiro se levanto de golpe, sabia lo que sucedería...

-N-naomi, tranquilízate- todos podían sentir el aura oscura alrededor de la chica

-Todos me acusan de lo mismo, solo soy un despojo del mundo, un arma, algo peligroso- susurro haciendo caso omiso a Shiro, sus armas sabían que sucedía, si, más no sabían como controlarlo, ella no estaba hablando, era el odio contenido, el miedo, el que formaba esas frases -Pero no importa cuanto lo repitan... YO NO SOY UNA BRUJA

Dio media vuelta y salio casi corriendo del comedor, a su paso se estrellaron todos los cristales

-Oh Mierda- susurro Shiro antes de seguirla junto con Kenji

-¿Pero que dijiste Maka?- pregunto el chico guadaña confundido

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella- sugirió Kid poniéndose de pie y siguiendo también a la castaña, tarea fácil gracias al rastro de destrucción.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

De alguna manera no me perdí al correr en esos pasillos, corrí sin saber a donde mientras un molesto pitido se plantaba en mis oídos, de nuevo perdí el control, ¿como podía negar lo que soy si causaba todo ese desastre solo con una rabieta?

Ella tuvo la culpa, le dije que no y siguió insistiendo

-Naomi, ¿estas bien?- Shiro se asomo preocupado, tuve ganas de llorar, no quería que sufrieran por mi culpa, eso me hacia sentir tan miserable...

-Claro, solo... estoy cansada, es todo

-Naomi, no te creemos- ellos se me acercaron y me ayudaron a levantarme, justo antes de que llegaran Maka y Kid, la técnica de Soul lucia algo avergonzada.

-Chicos- hablo Kid, llamando la atención de Kenji y Shiro -¿Podemos hablar?

Empujo suavemente a Maka hacia delante y mis armas salieron asintiendo, aunque Shiro estaba visiblemente enfadado

-N-naomi-chan, yo... no se porque...

Suspire, si quería que no volviera a salir el tema, tendría que explicarle al menos a Maka, que parecía la más interesada en mi alma, aunque solo acordarme del tema me ponía algo nerviosa.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Estaban cerca de donde había estado encerrado Asura. La locura que emanaba aun era algo perceptible, y Naomi sucumbía casi tan rápido como Stein a la locura.

Una ancha sonrisa se marco en su rostro

-Maka-chan ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento sin final feliz?

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-¡ASÍ QUE SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A ELLA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO, TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA!- Shiro había armado un verdadero escándalo cuando Kid los había llamado, primero gritándole que no toleraría que volvieran a molestar a Naomi y de una manera u otra termino llamando pervertido al shinigami. El ojiazul intentaba calmarlo pero todo fue en vano cuando su hermano lo mando a volar de un puñetazo que lo dejo semiconsciente en un rincón.

Naomi salio con Maka detrás de ella, curiosamente ambas mostraban una sonrisa.

-¡Naomi-chan!- El mayor se abalanzo sobre ella, como si se tratara de un gato esperando un premio, Kenji recupero la conciencia y también se acerco a Naomi.

En ese momento llegaron todos los demás

-¿De qué nos perdimos? pregunto Soul viendo la curiosa escena.

-No de mucho chicos- respondió el dando la vuelta -Creo que deberiamos dejarlos

Antes de irse el azabache le dedico una ultima mirada a la chica que aun estaba siendo apretada por su arma.

Ella decidio voltear un segundo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

La castaña estuvo feliz de saber que podia confiar en ellos, que al fin, no la volverian a dañar

¿No?

* * *

><p><strong>OK, a mi me gusto mas el final del capitulo, fue lo unicó que sonó igual de bien en mi mente, en mi cuaderno y en la computadora<strong>

**¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_-Solo mirala, tan confiada que casi me duele hacer esto, jaja_

_-Arika-sama ¿eso significa que ya vamos a hacerlo?_

_-Claro que no, por lo menos no por completo_

_-Entonces ¿A qué se refiere?_

_-Ese maldito escorpion la cuido y luego intento experimentar con ella, eso la asusto y el sello se debilito, la Tamashī no difendā* se activo y eso la fortalecio, por lo menos a su parte de bruja; pero ahora se siente segura, piensa que con el shinigami ahi no le sucedera nada, su poder volvera a decrecer y sera más facil acabarla_

_-Entiendo, Arika-sama_

_-Solo tiene que confiar un poco más, y entonces... jajaja, sera divertido ver como sufre por sus amigos_

_-Entonces solo resta esperar, y despues poner todo en marcha_

_-Asi es, aunque... ¿Quieres un poco de diversion, Mikoto-kun?_

_-Estoy ansioso, Arika-sama_

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Entonces ¿Todavia tenemos que colectar como 160 almas más?

-Asi es

-P-pero es muy cansado! Y aun no puedo hacer una resonancia de almas estable, apenas y puedo usar a los chicos como Katanas sin desmayarme Kid!

-Eso es normal, yo tambien tarde para poder hacer una resonancia de almas estable- intervino Maka, tenian hora libre ya que Stein habia faltado

-Pero siento que ustedes son mejores, cuando salimos juntos a misiones, siempre hacen la resonancia de almas y yo no!

-Solo tienes que practicar más Naomi- respondio Kid.

La castaña se volteo resignada y saco un cuaderno, el mismo cuaderno en que ya la habían visto escribir varias veces.

_Ahora siento que todo esta bien, Shiro se ha podido olvidar de Karla y ya no me protege tanto, pero ambos siguen siendo los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve, aunque todavia pienso en él y en esa tarde, no creo que todo sucediera por su culpa, yo no debi soltarme, no se si siga vivo, pero espero que este donde este se encuentre bien y no se culpe por dejar que su _

-¿Qué escribes Naomi?

-Ah...nada Shiro- cerro de golpe la libreta -¿Cuanto tiempo llevas viéndome? ¿que leíste?

-Tranquila, con tu letra tardo tres horas en descifrar una palabra, jaja

-Tonto

-Aunque, lei el nombre de Karla

Se incomodo un poco, casi nunca hablaban de ella y menos común era que el ojiverde sacara el tema

-Parece que venir a Shibusen te hace bien, siento como si ya no la recordaras de forma tan... nostálgica?

-La sigo viendo en ti, aunque tienes razón, es como si ya no me pesara tanto, pero sigues siendo mi Karla de pelos cafés ¿ok?- dijo entre risas

-¿A si? hace un rato estaba charlando con Kid y tu parecías bastante distraído

-...- ¿la había dejado sola con un chico? -MATARE A ESE SHINIGAMI SI SE TE ACERCA DE NUEVO!

-Jajaja, no exageres, tambíen estaba Maka, solo hablábamos de la colecta de almas

-Como sea, no quiero que se te acerque ningún pervertido

-Kid no es pervertido, Soul si y no te molestas cuando hablo con el

-Tengo mis motivos

- ¿Donde esta Kenji?- volteo en todas direcciones extrañada de no ver al ojiazul cerca

-Donde demonios se metio ese mocoso?!

-Hey, Naomi!- El chico se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro -Maka y Soul tomaran una misión en la playa el fin de semana

-¿Y?

-No es en la playa, pero queda cerca de una, asi que pensamos en tomarnos un descanso- Maka salio detrás de Kenji -ya invitamos a Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid y Black Star, y pensé en que ustedes también deberían ir, pareces muy estresada últimamente Naomi

-¿Enserio?- Shiro y Kenji miraron asustados a su técnica, reconocían su expresión perfectamente y su cabello se tiño enseguida café claro -¡Waaa! nunca he ido a la playa!

Siempre actuaba de verdad infantil cuando algo la emocionaba

-Jeje- Maka se rio de la cara de la joven -Pues tomare eso como un si, es este fin de semana

Se retiro con Soul mientras Naomi balbuceaba cosas a sus armas

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

-Naomi, calmate, no es para tanto

-Sera la primera vez que vea el mar Shiro!

Mi hermano trataba de calmar a Naomi, era noche del jueves, al dia siguiente saldríamos con Maka y los demás. Naomi me había dicho unos meses atras que le encantaría ver el mar, asi que convencí a Maka para que organizáramos algo asi como una excurcion usando de pretexto su misión

-Kenji! Ayúdame a controlar a esta ardilla rabiosa antes de que destruya el departamento!

-Cálmate gruñón- me voltee a Naomi y le tome el hombro antes de agacharme a su altura, yo tengo 20 ella 16, no es mucha la diferencia pero bueno -Naomi, sera mejor que prepares una maleta ¿no? ademas tienes que dormir temprano para que no nos retrasemos

-Tienes razón Kenji! Ahora mismo me duermo

Se marcho a su habitación emocionada, de seguro no se iba a dormir, pero al menos ya no estaria molestando a Shiro

-Bien, creo que yo tambíen me ire a dormir, hasta mañana hermano.

-Espera un poco Kenji, quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro

-Aqui no, mejor vamos a la habitación

-Eh? Porqué?

-Solo vamos

Caminamos al cuarto que compartimos y Shiro cerro la puerta mientras yo me sentaba en la cama

-Ire al grano, ¿No notas extraña a Naomi últimamente?

-Aparte de que esta más alegre...

-No, no, me refiero a que... bueno, ha estado escribiendo demasiado en el cuaderno

-¿Y?

-Se me olvidaba... solo escribe ahí cuando esta confundida, o cosas asi

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Me lo contó el dia que cometimos nuestro primer crimen- tenia una sonrisa, ese día había sido bastante divertido, ella no sabia bien como usarnos y no podía mantener su alma en fase con los dos. -Pero volviendo al tema, anoche tambíen tuvo una pesadilla ¿recuerdas?

-Dijo algo sobre _él_ y que no quería que la atrapara "el gato sarnoso" pero solo fue una pesadilla ¿no? ¿que le podria hacer un gato?

-Eso es lo extraño, nunca habla de él, ella sabe mas de Karla que nosotros de ese chico

-Debe tener sus motivos, no entiendo a donde quieres llegar asi que buenas noches

Me meti en la cama, despues de que Black Star me usara de saco de arena estaba realmente agotado.

-Bien. Si no te preocupa Naomi o tu propio pellejo por mi esta bien, yo puedo cuidarla solo- siempre se da importancia como si fuera el unico responsable en el mundo. Le lanze un libro y me quede dormido

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

**-**¿¡PERO QUE...?!- estaba empapado y Naomi me miraba con reproche a lado de Shiro, se trepo a mi cama y comenzo a gritarme agitando una cubeta en mi cara

-¡Apurate que si no estas listo en media hora nos largamos sin ti!

-¿Eh? ¿K-kid ya llego?- no encontre nada más inteligente para decir

-Si, apurate antes de que Black rompa algo- termino Shiro y salieron del cuarto, me duche a una velocidad que no crei posible y salí corriendo para no hacer enfadar a Naomi

-Etto...- todos me miraron raro y en ese momento me di cuenta de que...

-Kenji-kun usa boxers de patitos!

... olvide ponerme los pantalones.

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-Kid era el que se habia encargado de conseguir el transporte y su padre nos había prestado uno de tantos que tenia el Shibusen, ya que el lugar era de facil acceso por carretera y Kid le había pedido algo discreto asi que nos habia prestado un pequeño camión.

Ibamos once, sentados de dos en dos, Maka con Chrona, Black Star con Soul, Liz con Tsubaki, Naomi se sentó de lado de una ventana y Kid se sentó a su lado y antes de que Shiro hiciera alguna estupidez le dije que le tocaba manejar y el suspiro resignado mientras yo me sentaba a lado de Patty

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Hola Naomi- Saludo el shinigami sentándose a lado de la castaña, la cual solo le dio una sonrisa calida y volvio a su música.

-Gracias por todo Kid

-Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Por estar ahora en mi vida- se saco los audífonos -realmente jamas pensé que podría hacer un viaje asi, solo por diversión y no por necesidad.

-¿Viajabas mucho?

-Si, pero siempre huía de algún lado o de alguna persona, en especial de los niños ricos como tu- Soltó una risita y se apresuro a contestar la pregunta aun no formulada de Kid -Me metia en casas como sirvienta y cosas asi y escondía a los chicos, distraía a los dueños y salíamos del lugar con mucha plata.

-Bastante astuto de tu parte

-Tranquilo, ya tengo lo que podria desear, no te haría algo asi

-Eso espero, jeje.- se hizo un silencio algo incomodo entre los dos -Naomi ¿Puedo preguntar porque le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

Recordo que la chica se ponia bastante nerviosa al escuchar un trueno o una leve lluvia

-Y-yo no lo recuerdo, supongo que bloquee el recuerdo o algo asi- Kid vio como la chica agachaba la cabeza ligeramente y parecia de nuevo perdida en su mundo

Ella _si _lo recordaba, su madre tan hermoas escogiendo el vestidito que le pondria esa tarde a su pequeña, su vida pacifica y de pronto fuego, todo rodeado de fuego, corria desesperada y le gritaba a él, no lo hallaba; se solto una tormenta, sola contra un mundo que sus padres jamas le dejaron enfrentar

-Naomi ¿Estas bien?- pegunto al ver las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de los ojos de su amiga

-Ah... Si, estoy perfecta, solo eran tonterías

El azabache comprendio que no debia volver a tocar el tema y enseguida comenzaron a charlar sobre asuntos triviales de la escuela. En ese momento cierto peliazul interrumpio

-Hey Naoimi! Quieres competir contra este Dios?!

-Ahora que quieres Baka Star

-Tu Dios te reta a sopotar el aliento más tiempo que él

-No gracias- rechazo la castaña -No competire por un record de dos segundos

-Tienes miedo ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Oh! Black Star-sama cuida de mi, esta pobre mortal e iluminame con tu inmensa luz- comenzó a burlarse Black Star desde su asiento donde Soul miraba a punto de soltar una carcajada

-Yo jamas diria algo tan estupido!- grito la chica antes de arrojarle su cepillo de pelo que cargaba en un pequeño bolso -Espero que con eso aprenda ese idiota

Volvio a sonreir a Kid antes de seguir con su charla

En poco rato el cuerpo ya acostumbrado a un buen descanso de Naomi exigio el sueño negado la noche anterior y termino dormida sobre el hombro de Kid. Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar Kid se dio cuenta de la mirada casi asesina de Shiro sobre él y sacudio ligeramente a Naomi

-Mmmm...no molestes Dayan...

Se pregunto quien era ese sujeto antes de sacudirla un poco más

-Naomi, despierta

-Eh? Qué? Donde estoy?

-Ya llegamos- intervino Shiro con una sonrisa un tanto amarga y preocupado

-Enserio! Vamos!- Salio corriendo a alcanzar a los demas con el ojiverde siguiendola de cerca

-Me pasas su bolso Kid?- pregunto el hermano menor extendiendo una mano para recibir dicho objeto

Salieron los dos juntos tras su grupo de amigos, dirigiendose al hotel que Liz habia reservado (a nombre de Kid) con anterioridad para esa noche

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Al fin sabado por la tarde, Maka y Soul cumplieron limpiamente su mision y ahora disfrutaban todos juntos bajo el sol de un pedazo de playa que Black Star y Naomi habian hallado oculto tras un pequeño bosque luego de una ligera carrera por diversion

Los chicos se habian adelantado y vieron pronto aparecer por un pequeño camino a Liz arrastrando algo o a alguien

-Vamos, no te va a matar usar un bikini

-P-pero esta cosa es muy pequeña!- grito la ya familiar voz de Naomi, mientras Maka aparecia alado de Liz, llevando de la mano a Chrona

-N-no se lidiar c-con los trajes de b-baño, M-maka-chan

-Vamos- insistio la gemela mayor -ambas se ven bien

Finalmente las chicas se dejaron ver, Chrona tenia puesto un bañador rosa de una pieza y el de Naomi era negro con pequeños detalles en morado, al ser de dos piezas dejaba ver "demaciado" segun ella

Kid no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y murmurar "simetrica" al verla

Naomi dejo de lado la incomodidad de estar usando el bañador que Liz le habia escogidio y comenzo a jugar con Patty y Kenji en la arena antes de hacer una "pequeña" competencia de buceo con Black Star de la que casi no salen vivos, para despues "freirse al sol" con las demas chicas

Pronto llego el momento de irse. Recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron algo de ropa encima pues ya hacia algo de frio; Naomi se habia puesto un vestido ligero color rosa casi transparente por sobre el traje de baño todavia algo humedo.

Caminaban hacia el hotel, se ducharían y se irían esa misma noche.

-Shiro-kun~

El mayor volteo, sabia que cuando les llamaba "kun" buscaba algun favor

-¿Que sucede Naomi?

-Cargame, estoy muy cansada

-Lo siento Naomi, ya llevo demasiado encima

-Ah!... Kenji-kun, ayúdame- el ojiazul solo alzo sus manos mostrando todas las bolsas que llevaba

En ese momento Kid paso a su lado y ella le tomo del brazo

-Por favor Kid-kun, ayúdame o moriré de cansancio- se deslizo al suelo dramatizando de más su situación, el shinigami suspiro resignado y la ayudo a subir a su espalda, Shiro estaba inmerso en su charla con Soul sobre algún tema que para los demas no tenia importancia y Kenji realmente no era tan "sobre protector" con Naomi, así que no hubo ningún problema como siempre que Kid y la chica estaban a distancias "poco prudentes" en el Shibusen.

Unos metros más adelante, todos sintieron una presencia amenazadora y Naomi salto de la espalda de Kid, sus ojos reflejaban terror.

Grito aparentemente al aire

-¿Sal de ahí de una vez maldito cobarde!

Y una figura comenzó a materializarse

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la tardanza pero estoy en plena evaluación en la escuela y las tareas y apuntes que tengo que rehacer no me dejan publicar.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el cap, si no, acepto tomatazos y criticas**

**_Tamashī no difendā = Defensas del alma (parece no tener sentido pero ya lo encontraran x3)_**

**¿Review?**


	5. ¿Familia reunida?

De la nada un chico apareció vestido con una campera azul oscuro y unos janes desgastados, su cabello negro azulado hacía juego con sus ojos azul profundo, tanto que casi parecían negros, su piel era morena. Sus rasgos eran algo felinos y cuando hablo todos pudieron notar un ligero ronroneo

-Naomi-chan, te has vuelto muy grosera, recuerda que pasa cuando no me respetan

Todos captaron la situación en ese momento y casi todos los técnicos empuñaron sus armas, menos Naomi que seguía paralizada, fue Kenji el que usando a su hermano como katana ataco primero al desconocido. Lo esquivo fácilmente y volvió a sonreír mientras tarareaba despreocupado

-Que tiernos~ ¿creen que unos críos como ustedes me tocarían siquiera?

-Kenji, ¡vengan hacia acá!- grito finalmente la castaña y con las dos katanas en sus manos también arremetió contra el chico, al mismo tiempo que Black Star, fueron nuevamente esquivados, pero un disparo de Kid logro dar en el blanco, el chico perdió un poco un equilibrio y cayo golpeándose contra un árbol. Volteo a ver a Kid sin perder su sonrisa burlona

-Oh, he tenido el honor de ser atacado por un shinigami, ahora tendré el honor de matarlo- antes de que Maka lo alcanzara con Soul vivió a desaparecer y se materializo de nuevo sobre la rama de un árbol. Ahora también portaba un arco y varias flechas que tenían una especie de código de color marcado en cada una.

Saltó para esquivar otro ataque de la técnica de guadaña y mientras caía arrojo una flecha hacia Kid, Naomi se interpuso y una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro cuando la flecha se enterró en su hombro.

-N-no dejare que los dañes maldito- Se saco la flecha de un tirón con un ligero gemido de dolor y su enemigo soltó una risilla

-Así que Arika-sama tiene razón

-¡¿Sigue viva?!

-Claro cariño, una debilucha como tú no le haría nada, a menos que...

-NO LO HARE!- con un ademan mando a sus amigos un par de metros hacia atrás. Ellos se sorprendieron un poco, pues nunca la habían visto usar mínimamente su magia ni en las peores situaciones

Una barrera invisible de pronto les impedía pasar hacia donde la chica se mantenía de pie

-HEY! ESTE GRAN DIOS QUIERE PELEAR!- Exigió Black Star al notar que algo le impedía el paso y comenzó a golpear la barrera

-Tú y esa maldita- susurro antes de volverse a lanzar contra el chico -¡VETE AL INFIERNO MIKOTO!

Pero...

Simplemente no podía...

Si mantenía su alma en fase con sus armas no era capaz de mantener la barrera y si mantenía la barrera...

Sus amigos eran fuertes, pero... pero...

-Tonta- otra flecha se clavo en un pliegue del vestido que empezaba a rasgarse y la pego aun árbol cercano. Entonces Maka salto delante de ella y corrió contra el chico

Había perdido la concentración y la barrera se había desvanecido.

No tenia de otra; dándose cuenta de que no podría evitar que salieran ellos totalmente ilesos tomo la decisión de solamente asegurarse de que el tal Mikoto no saliera ileso.

Hasta Black Star estaba sorprendido de que Mikoto los pudiera esquivar a todos con tanta facilidad, ellos ya tenían cortes y moretones, pero el moreno mantenía su mirada azul completamente vacía de emoción y sus ojos solo mostraban un brillo satisfecho al ver como la joven castaña se interponía varias veces entre sus flechas y sus amigos.

Mikoto se estaba cansando, ya había obtenido lo que buscaba y la pelea se había vuelto bastante fácil, saldría de ahí, pero necesitaba una distracción, tomo tres flechas y observo por un segundo, antes de volver ha hacer una acrobacia para esquivar los disparos de Kid, los colores de cada una ¿Roja como la primera y que había sido destinada al hijo de shinigami, verde que la dejaría sin duda más que muerta? No, una azul bastaba para el alma de esa jovencita de coletas, la más vulnerable a su consideración.

-¡MAKA!- gritó la guadaña al ver a su técnica caer al suelo. Todos voltearon a verla

Perfecto para él.

Se desvaneció en el aire mientras Soul y Naomi intentaban socorrer a su amiga.

La menor comenzó a farullar maldiciones mientras arrancaba la flecha que se había clavado en la pierna de Maka que se hallaba casi inconsciente y bastante pálida.

Soul la escucho murmurar un "tendré que hacerlo" antes de que se pinchara ella misma un dedo y lo pusiera en la boca de la chica de coletas que enseguida recupero algo de color; Naomi, asustada, se apresuro a contestar lo que preguntaban las miradas silenciosas de sus amigos.

-Sangre, es un remedio temporal, pero no durara mucho- con otro ademan volvió a arrojar a siete de ellos a dos metros de distancia, solo sus armas y Maka quedaron cerca. Murmuro algo a los chicos y enseguida salió corriendo.

Shiro adopto una actitud mandona que ni el creía poder poseer y ordeno a Soul que cargara a su técnica, la guadaña obedeció sin rechistar antes de recibir la orden de que todos comenzaran a andar. Acostumbrados a que fuera algo así como el padre de Maka versión olivarda de pronto se había convertido en una figura que inspiraba respeto y temor hasta al peliazul escandaloso, su hermano le ayudo a recoger las cosas que quedaron esparcidas mientras los demás andaban murmurando entre ellos hacía el hotel, entonces Shiro lo noto...

-¿¡ADONDE FUE ESE ESTUPIDO?!

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Kid noto al fin unos golpes unos metros más adelante, como si patearan un árbol.

-Naomi- llamo dudoso

-¡Kid!- la chica volteo hacia él ciertamente nerviosa, la herida de su hombro había sido la más profunda y se había vuelto negra alrededor -¡Por favor, vete!

-Estas herida, déjame ver- ignorándola se acerco hasta tomar su brazo, la mancha se extendía lentamente. Él murmuro -¿Pero qué carajos es esto?

-Son distintos tipos de veneno, suéltame o se expandirá- enseguida Kid soltó su brazo y Naomi comenzó a moverlo lentamente -¿No escuchaste? ¡Vete!

-¡No me iré hasta que no regreses con nosotros!- exigió él

-¡Entiéndelo!- se hizo unos pasos hacía atrás y se dejo caer de rodillas antes de comenzar a sollozar –N-no los pude proteger a ellos, y… y… no q-quiero perderlos a ustedes

¿Ahora qué se suponía que hiciera? Kid núnca se habia encontrado en una situacion parecida, asi que solamente se agacho junto a ella y la abrazo torpemente dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, sintiendo como de a poco su playera comenzaba a humedecerse, jamas habia visto llorar de esa manera a la chica.

Al poco rato quedo inconciente por el veneno de su herida y el shinigami la cargo hasta donde estaban sus armas.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~**

-Tiene que estar por aquí, solo pasamos al baño

-Kenji se pierde en el departamento, no será raro encontrarlo en la biblioteca o en el comedor- Naomi platicaba con su arma por los pasillos de Shibusen, buscando al ojiazul. Se detuvo frente al muro de misiones y tomo una de las boletas; solto un pequeño gemido al extender el brazo, pues la herida permanecia aun.

Maka se había recuperado rápidamente y no tenia cicatriz alguna, pero ella conservava una pequeña mancha negra.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Shiro mirando por sobre su hombro

-¿Qué te parece esta misión? Tiene semanas que no tomamos una, y entre más pronto salga un rato de aquí mejor

-Pero necesitas otro técnico, además...

-Le dire a Black Star o a Kilik, la resonancia en cadena es más fácil con ellos.

Se paro en seco al ver quien venia por el pasillo y dejo la boleta de misión donde estaba

El ojiverde solo se dio la vuelta junto con ella, no podía ver a Kid después de lo que había pasado. Se sentía culpable de haber tenido que tomar a Naomi inconciente de sus brazos, él se había jurado que no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo de nuevo.

-Naomi- la llamo él -¿Te importa hablar un momento?

La castaña solo hizo una seña a Shiro y este salio a buscar a su hermano por su cuenta

-¿Qué sucede Death?- se había vuelto más formal con todos y no los trataba tanto como antes

-Queria preguntarte un par de cosas, pero no aquí ¿Te parece el _Death Coffe, _a la salida de la escuela?- después de soltar un pequeño suspiro la chica finalmente volteo a verlo, pues todo el rato había estado de espaldas

-Esta bien, pero si como o bebo algo caro tú lo pagas

Volvió a darse la vuelta siguiendo el camino que había tomado su compañero momentos antes

**o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ambos técnicos se encontraron puntuales frente al _Death Coffe_ aunque Kid noto que Naomi había pasado antes a su departamento. Casi como si le leyera la mente la chica aclaro

-Me mancho Black Star, asi que me fui a cambiar

Su vestimenta habitual de Shibusen había sido remplazada por una playera negra sin mangas bastante ceñidas y unos pantalones de mezclilla deslavada, también tenia una muñequera azul con un diseño en negro en su mano derecha y sus botas altas negras.

Pasaron a una de las mesas del fondo y una alegre mesera rubia se les acerco

-¿Desean tomar algo?

-Un té de limón y una rebanada del pastel más caro que tengan- dijo ella con una mirada retadora hacia Kid, al menos esa amenaza iba enserio

-Un café- pidió Kid a secas cuestionándose mentalmente sobre el parecido entre Naomi y Black Star cuando se trataba de encabronarlo, de manera tontamente infantil.

La chica se retiro y enseguida Kid se inclino un poco sobre la mesa, buscando hacer contacto visual con Naomi.

Fracaso.

-Ve al punto ¿quieres?

-Bien, si así lo pides, ¿Qué fue lo qué sucedió ese día? ¿Por qué desde entonces nos ignoras a todos? ¿Es que acaso nos crees un estorbo para lo que sea que ocurre?

-Death yo…

-¿Por qué me llamas Death? Sabes que puedes decirme Kid

La castaña se exaspero y alzo un poco la voz

-Eres Death The Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama y por ende mi superior, en habilidad, puesto y todo, así que te trato como tal. Lo siento si no saben mucho sobre mi, pero prefiero que sea así, y con lo que sucedió recientemente me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir como he estado todo el tiempo y ya no puedo ser amiga de ustedes- al fin lo miro a los ojos, dorado y verde se encontraron en un silencioso interrogatorio, un momento… ¿Verde? –Simplemente pido tener el menor contacto contigo, Maka, Black Star o cualquier otro miembro de Shibusen que no sean los profesores o mis armas ¿De acuerdo?

Kid estaba confundido ¿Cómo que no eran amigos? En su mente rondaban varias cosas y solo murmuro la primer pregunta que pudo hacer frente a Naomi

-Tus ojos ¿Pero que ha sucedido?

Inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a su color café y su mirada se lleno de miedo; después de sacar dinero apresuradamente de su bolsa del pantalón salió corriendo

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

-¡Naomi! ¡¿Estas bien?!- exclamo Shiro al verme entrar corriendo

-S-si, n-no se p-preocupen- mierda, había comenzado a tartamudear ¿Quién era? ¿La miedosa de Chrona?

-No nos mientas- me reclamaron mientras me cogían los brazos y me ayudaban a llegar hasta el sofá

-Y-yo… ella me… n-no puedo- susurre mientras ellos se agachaban frente a mi, al mirar a Shiro a los ojos no se porque pero vi casi como en una película a una chica con el cabello corto negro temblando de miedo frente a un hombre alto y fuerte, sin duda el recuerdo de lo que vio Shiro cuando su padre corrió a su hermana de casa

-¿¡Te hizo algo ese cabrón!? ¡¿Vamos Naomi, reacciona?!

-Hermana, por favor ¿Qué sucedió?

Recobre la compostura

-Nunca les dije como murieron mamá y papá ¿cierto? Ni porque me separe de Dayan- les diría. Ahora o nunca.

**O+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Toco la puerta y espero paciente, ella debería tener sus motivos porque, tal como dijo, con suerte sabían su nombre.

Nadie abrió, eso era extraño, muchas veces la habían echo encabronar y aun así habría cuando tocaban.

Kid intento llamando a su celular y claramente escucho como sonaba tras la puerta, la cosa era cada vez más preocupante, intento percibir las almas de Naomi o sus armas y se encontró el departamento completamente vacio y no había rastro de ellos hasta donde alcanzaba su percepción, casi toda Death City.

De una patada tiro la puerta y comenzó a buscar alguna pista, al entrar al cuarto de Naomi vio todo en "orden" pero se fijo por un presentimiento, en el armario. Vacio.

Corrio a la habitación que sabia pertenecia a los hermanos y también abrio el armario, lo único que encontró fue una nota.

_Chicos:_

_Se que no son capases de dejar de meter las narices donde no les concierne, así que si leen esta nota, no intenten buscarnos, Naomi debe solucionarlo sola, pero yo me encargare de que regrese viva o al menos en una pieza, nuestra misión es arriesgada y ella no quiere más implicados._

_Si respetan un poco a los demás, hagan lo que digo y nos verán regresar en menos de lo que imaginan_

_ Shiro Satou_

Primera pregunta: Ellos eran Shiro y Kenji ¿Satou? Y segunda ¿Qué era tan importante o tan peligroso como para dejarlos así?

Salió corriendo hacia Shibusen y una vez ahí frente a los demás anunció

-¡Naomi y los chicos han huido!

**O+o+o+o+o+o**

-¿Qué sucede Shinigami-sama? Tengo prisa ¿recuerda?

-Bueno, bueno Dayan-kun, creo que ya no deberías darte tanta prisa

-Esto me huele mal ¿Qué pasó?

-Bien, pues Naomi-chan ha huido y aun no la localizamos

-¡¿QUE MI HERMANA QUE?!

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, he echo lo mejor que pude, ok<strong>

**Si desean arrojar tomatazos los recibo gustosa, de los errores se aprende ¿no? asi que marquen los errores que encontraron e intentare corregirlos.**

**Pasen feliz 14 de febrero o como yo le llamo ¡Feliz día de los empalagosos! (se nota que no me gusta ¿cierto? xD)**

**Nos leemos luego**

**¿Review?**


	6. ¿Comienzo del fin?

_El abrigo blanco ondeaba al viento al igual que su cabello castaño, miraba al desierto, deseando jamás haber salido de ahí_

_-¿Naomi?- él se acerco y se sentó a su lado -¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?_

_-Lo siento- se limito a contestar y él se enfado, estaba realmente preocupado -lo siento tanto, Kid_

_-No tuviste la culpa, además, fue buen entrenamiento- intento sonar bromista, pero simplemente no se le daba_

_-Fue mi culpa, si no hubiera ido, Maka no habría estado herida e inconsciente tanto tiempo, Soul debe odiarme_

_Tomo su rostro con una mano, obligándola a mirarle y con la otra le aparto un mechón de pelo del rostro_

_-No Fue Tú Culpa. Anda a la enfermería o tus armas se enojaran_

_Ella lo miro a los ojos, simplemente ese color ámbar era cautivante._

_Él también la miro, por un segundo, sintió la necesidad de protegerla de todo._

_Se acercaron uno a otro sin darse cuenta, y de pronto se encontraban a un suspiro del otro. Se dieron cuenta de que estaba por suceder y se separaron nerviosos._

_-Hace frio, será mejor que me meta_

_-Es lo que vengo diciéndote_

_Se puso de pie y lo miro de reojo_

_Kid sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando la chica la planto un beso en la mejilla._

_Intento seguirla cuando salió corriendo, solo para toparse con los hermanos que se dirigían a la enfermería_

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

¿Porque tenia que recordar eso justo en esa situación?

Caminaba de un lado para otro, esperando a poder entrar a la Death Room donde su padre hablaba, o más bien discutía, con el tan Dayan. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y los siete entraron. Un hombre de cerca de 21 años con el pelo de un color blanco-plata y las puntas castañas, ojos purpuras y piel del mismo tono que Naomi estaba de pie dándoles la espalda, encarando a Shinigami-sama

-¡Tengo que ir! ¡Esta en peligro!

-Dayan-kun, cálmate

-¡Ustedes no entienden una mierda! ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados!

Decidió intervenir

-Creo que deberías calmarte, no la encontraras gritando

El chico se volteo hacia Kid

-Maldito mocoso ¡No tienes derecho a decir una mísera palabra! ¡Por tu culpa y la de tus tontos amigos mi hermana esta en peligro!

Todos se callaron al escucharlo decir "hermana"

-Cuatro años buscándola por cielo y tierra ¡Ninguno de ustedes entendería nuestra historia! ¡Ninguno vio a sus padres morir por salvarlos y después perdió a la única persona que le quedaba!

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Me importa una mierda que usted sea el Shinigami, pero quiera o no ayudarme, yo la buscare

Tardaron un rato en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron Black Star grito haciendo que se detuviera

-Espera un momento, Naomi es nuestra amiga, y si se metió en problemas la ayudare- llamo a su arma y camino tras Dayan, pronto los otros cinco también los seguían

Shinigami-sama suspiro antes de verlos desaparecer por la puerta

-¿Pero en que lio se meten?

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

_-Naomi-chan, ven_

_-¿T-Tú? ¿En verdad eres tú?_

_La mujer de cabello blanco brillante y ojos purpuras le sonrió y asintió lentamente. De pronto se vio a si misma como cuando tenia siete, sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura y su vestidito favorito, corrió hacia la mujer y se sentó en su regazo._

_-Te extrañe, mami_

_-Yo a ti amor, pero ¿Por qué dejaste al Shinigami y a tus amigos? ¿Sabes que se preocupan mucho por ti?_

_-P-pero yo solo los pongo en peligro, ella ha vuelto a buscarme y se que lo volverá a hacer._

_Abrazó con fuerza a la mujer la cual correspondió el abrazo, llenándola de paz._

_-créeme, te están buscando ellos también, igual que Dayan-kun_

_-¿E-esta bien?_

_-No soy la única que quiso hablar contigo ¿sabes? Nos dieron un tiempo muy corto_

_Se desvanecio lentamente mientras Naomi recuperaba su edad, y justo en el momento en que se volvia a sentir sola lo vio aparecer_

_Ojos verde aqua, casi azules, el cabello castaño y su pantalón de mezclilla que siempre usaba_

_-Hola bebé_

_-Takuma-san... Papá- se arrojo sobre él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y recibiendo a cambio unas palmaditas en la cabeza_

_-Bebé- siempre la llamaba así -¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Diez años?_

_-Solo han sido cuatro, apenas tengo dieciséis_

_-Creciste bastante. Ahora escucha, tengo que darte un mensaje importante: Regresa a Shibusen, o informa tu ubicación a Shinigami-sama_

_-No puedo_

_-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?_

_-Por que los pondré en peligro, no quiero que se repita todo de nuevo_

_-¿Sabes algo Bebé? Algo que aprendí en Shibusen- Le sorprendió que su padre hubiese sido estudiante en Shibusen -fue a no dejar a un amigo solo. Se que ellos tampoco lo harán, pero si insistes en no volver, creo que te serviría visitar a un amigo mío_

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-Estúpida, estúpida ¡estúpida!

-Ya niña, no se arreglara con pegarle de patadas

-Maldito motor, maldito calor, malditas brujas...- No dejo de maldecir hasta que no hubo insultado a su mismísima alma.

Su moto se había averiado justo a medio camino, el calor insoportable y sus armas no hacían nada mas que "parlotear sin sentido"

-Por cierto ¿Qué fue eso de Tsumi no musuko? ¿Y qué con el tal Carter?

Se puso nerviosa y volteo a ver a su arma mayor

-No se, ni te incumbe

-Ya ya, no pregunto

Los hermanos siguieron como cuchillos hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pueblo. Kenji soltó una carcajada cuando notaron que Naomi no podía cambiar correctamente su apariencia. Finalmente su cabello se tiño de rojo intenso y sus ojos azules.

-Te pareces a Spirit- se burlo el ojiazul para luego colocarse la chaqueta que acababan de robar

-¿No les gusta? Me siento tan libre~ - respondió ignorando el comentario. En verdad no le agradaba tanto volverá robar luego de haberse "reformado" pero el dinero se había quedado en el departamento, La ropa de Shiro había resultado quemada por "accidente" en la fogata de la noche anterior y la de Naomi se lleno de arena, insectos y demás cosas raras al ser usada como colchoneta. Además, realmente le daba una sensación de poder y libertad realmente grandiosa.

Encontraron una construcción abandonada y durmieron un poco más antes de volver a andar. Sin la motocicleta seria un viaje largo.

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-Mi padre era un Tsumi no musuko, Naomi heredo su alma, por eso la busca Arika...

-Pero... leí que habían sido condenados por Shinigami-sama, no pueden liberar su fuerza

-Si Maka- Dayan aprendió rápidamente los nombres de todos, y ahora charlaban en la sala de Kid, planeando el "rescate" de Naomi, y ante todas las preguntas que le hacían había decidido contar la historia -Pero de alguna forma las "buenas acciones" de mi padre sumado a la sangre de bruja de mamá rompieron el sello, ambos sabían que era peligroso que Naomi rondara por ahí con semejante carga y mi madre improviso un nuevo sello. Pero creo que ha comenzado a romperse

-¿Estas hablando enserio?- Pregunto aun incrédulo Kid, su padre le había contado alguna vez sobre "Los Hijos del Pecado" pero entre esa información jamás había mencionado que hubiese sido él el que los condenara.

-¡Claro que hablo en serio! Ahora, si quieren ayudar será mejor que piensen en una forma rápida de encontrarla

-Nuestra percepción de almas podría resultar- sugirió Maka

-¡EL GRAN BLACK STAR LA TRAERA DE VUELTA!- grito el técnico peliazul

-¿Porque no buscamos a la bruja? Puede ser que Naomi-chan la este buscando o que la bruja la encuentre antes, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Tsubaki, jamás daba sugerencias como esa para las misiones, además de que siempre era opacada por Black Star

-¡Excelente idea!- Dayan la abrazó con fuerza -Pero... Tendremos que darnos prisa, si Arika-sama la encuentra antes puede liberar el sello y pasarían cosas muy malas ¡PARTIREMOS YA!

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

_-¿Tsumi_ no musuko? ¿Hijo del pecado?- pregunto Naomi con la taza humeante en sus manos. Un hombre de pelo negro asintió frente a ella y sus armas

-Así es, pero antes de seguir hablando, ¿Naomi los puede usar de ambas formas?- pregunto volteando hacia los Satou, que negaron con la cabeza -Ya veo, pero puede usar a cualquiera y dices que leíste la mente de Kid ¿No?

Ahora fue la menor la que asintió dando el ultimo trago a su chocolate caliente.

-Fue extraño, lo mire a los ojos y antes de que siguiera hablando yo sabia que pensaba

La sala donde estaban sentados era acogedora y bastante linda, al fin habían dado con el dichoso Carter, el hombre había resultado ser el arma de su padre antes de que Takuma dejara Shibusen.

-Pues bien, eso solo puede significar que si tu alma se libero del sello de Shinigami-sama podrias usar los cuatro dones, como el "repuesto" que puso Yoko se esta rompiendo puedes usar tres: control de la mente, hacer resonancia con cualquier arma y el absorber la energía que te amenaza ¿Qué tan buen control tienes de tu magia?

La chica se levanto y cambio varias veces de apariencia, luego sus manos se rodearon de una especie de flamas blancas e hizo una pirueta con bastante gracia, haciendo que las flamas parecieran centellas, luego lanzo una de ellas hacia un florero que se desvaneció al contacto envuelto en ¿copos de nieve?

-Vaya, se parece a lo que hizo Yoko la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos

-A esto ¿Quién es Yoko?- pregunto Kenji curioso

-Mamá. Yoko era mi madre

-Y esposa de Takuma, mi técnico, se conocieron en una pelea y me expulsaron de Shibusen cuando los ayude a escapar. Todavía lo recuerdo, la boleta de misión, mi técnico suspirando enamorado y a mis profesores culpándome de la "muerte" de Takuma y luego enterarse de que solo habían huido

Solto una risita antes de darle una palmada a Naomi en la espalda y abrazar a los dos Satou.

-Tienes que seguir, Arika no se vencerá sola, no intentes utilizar los dones contra ella, podría soltar el sello de forma fácil y no se si lo resistirías. También seria buena oportunidad para usar tu magia ¿No?

Y con ese ultimo comentario se despidieron y retomaron la marcha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tienes una familia curiosa, Naomi-chan- comento Kenji cuando ya llevaban otro tanto de camino -Si liberas tu sello ni Kid podría vencerte, jeje

-Pero no lo liberare, no se que suceda, además asi ya soy frágil contra la locura, imagínate con mi alma 100% sensible

-Bueno bueno, calmate- intervino Shiro -mejor busquemos algo de comer que Kenji ya termino con lo que nos dio tu amigo

-Claro Shiro

-Oh~ que tierna escena

Una mujer pelirroja con un abrigo de piel de zorro y ojos amarillos apareció frente a ellos y con un simple ademan los dejo a los tres inconcientes

-_Soul Compress_

**o+o+o+o+o+o+**

-Vaya, jamas pensé que siguieras vivo- Mikoto había aparecido junto a los chicos, y peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Dayan, el cual ordeno a los demás seguir buscando a su hermana

-Y yo jamás pensé que pelearas sin usar tus estúpidas flechitas envenenadas

De pronto Mikoto se quedo estático, ignorando por completo el golpe que lo mando a chocar contra un árbol.

Una sonrisa maniaca se dibujo en su rostro mientras desaparecía y al final quedaron sus palabras resonando en el aire

_-Perdiste_

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

Shiro se retorcia nervioso atado a la pared de esa lujosa y extravagante mansión, en un sotano con decoración renacentista, bastante limpio y que parecía cualquier cosa menos lo que en verdad era, una sala de tortura

-¡Ya suéltala, maldita!

-Cállate o le corto el cuello a tu hermano- amenazo Arika mientras seguía haciendo pases con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Naomi susurrando algo

-Arika-sama- Mikoto entro a la sala con una sonrisa y una mancha de sangre seca aun escurriendo de su boca -Recibí su mensaje, me alegro de que la encontrara tan rapido

-Si Mikoto, ahora, ya sabes que debes hacer- el chico sonrió y puso su mano sobre el pecho de la chica

-Bye bye, Shinigami-sama

* * *

><p><strong>Gente!<strong>

**¿Qué hacen gente? ¿Dejaran review?**

**Ok, se que no me quieren, para que incisto. En cuanto a la historia, creo que restan 2 capítulos más, espero que no les decepcione el final o algo así.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Tsumi no Musuko

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo aquí!**

**Antes de comenzar solo agradesco a** **TakanashiYomi por sus reviews que hicieron que no dejara este fic. Sin más parloteo les dejo con el fic**

* * *

><p>-Es un alma muy poderosa, sin duda la de una bruja de alto nivel- dijo Kid mientras junto con Maka examinaban el bosque que tenían enfrente<p>

-También siento al chico raro y a Shiro y Kenji, pero... no capto el alma de Naomi-completo la técnica de guadaña

-Debemos apresurarnos, no quiero llegar demasiado tarde- Dayan comenzó a correr seguido de Black Star y Maka, mientras que Kid seguía sobre su patineta, a la cabeza del grupo

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- su grito los alerto a todos, lucia realmente asustado

-¿Que sucede viejo?- pregunto Soul sacando su torso de la hoja de guadaña

-¡Ese sitio es horriblemente asimétrico!

Una gota resbalo por la nuca de todos los demás, aun así siguieron avanzando hasta el punto donde estaba Kid. Una enorme mansión se alzaba en ese claro del bosque, rojo ladrillo con blanco, una estructura al estilo gotico.

-¡Solo miren! ¡Ambos zorros miran a la derecha! ¡Así no es simétrico! ¡Y esa ventana, no hay otra del lado derecho!

-¿¡Qué me importa la simetría de esa porquería!? ¡Venimos a rescatar a Naomi, no ha arreglar el lugar!- Dayan no toleraba los ataques de simetría de Kid, simplemente le sacaban de quicio.

-¡Chicos!- los alerto Maka mientras la puerta de la enorme mansión se abría de par en par. Arika salió sonriendo burlona y Kid de inmediato comenzó a dispararle.

La mujer movió su mano y unas figuras surgieron del suelo. Su flequillo tapaba por completo uno de sus ojos y su vestido rojo tenia corte asimétrico.

-Llegan justo a tiempo para ver el surgimiento de un arma sumamente peligrosa y tendrán asientos de primera para ver la destrucción de Shibusen y del Shinigami

-¡A mi que me importa eso!- Black Star grito acercándose con el sable demoniaco -¡El único que se lucirá aquí soy yo!

La bruja no esperaba un ataque tan directo, de forma que el peliazul logro hacerle un corte en el rostro

-Estupido niño ¡Soul Compress!

Su ataque fue rápido y solo duro lo suficiente para inmovilizar temporalmente a Black Star y escapar de un saltó

-¡¿Dónde esta Naomi?!- Dayan grito mientras intentaba acertarle una patada, que obviamente Arika esquivo con facilidad

-¡Estas cosas son demasiadas!- Maka y Kid enfrentaban a las criaturas que parecían babosas hechas de lodo, se habían dado cuenta de que no eran huevos de kishin porque al cortarlos solo se desvanecían, sin dejar almas por ahí

El ojiambar decidió que "ya no era hora de juegos" y comenzó la resonancia de almas con Liz y Patty. Su disparo fue suficiente para regresar a Arika dentro de la mansión, abriendo de paso un enorme hueco.

**O + O + O + O + O + O + O**

-... _Kore o nyūryoku shite, tsumibukai tamashī*-_ Mikoto termino de resitar el hechizo y mientras desamordazaba a Naomi escucho un fuerte estruendo. En el techo se abrio un hueco por el que cayo Arika. En cuanto los pies de la bruja tocaron el suelo grito a su sirviente

-¡Termina de una maldita vez!- Él solo asintió para desatar rápidamente a la chica y poner su puño sobre su vientre. Naomi esperaba un golpe o algo asi, pero Mikoto solo se desvaneció mientras, sin que nadie más lo notara, una estatuilla de un gato aparecía en una repisa. No le tomo importancia y corrió hacia sus armas, los desato y dio enseguida la orden de que se convirtieran en cuchillos, pero en cuanto tocaron sus manos sintió algo cmo una descarga eléctrica recorrerla por completo.

Cayo de rodillas mordiéndose el labio intentando reprimir un grito de dolor y sus armas la sostuvieron

-Kenji, estas a cargo- la orden era clara, Shiro se convirtió en katana y Kenji arremetio contra Arika, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Maka. Entonces lo vio; su cabello blanco y ojos purpuras reflejando más de un sentimiento.

-D-dayan- el chico la abrazo mientras los demás distraían a Arika, el plan con ellos era luchar y matar a la bruja, pero Dayan tenia otro plan, había aprendido a no confiar en nadie y pensaba huir una vez que Naomi estuviese de nuevo con él.-

-Naomi, te extrañe. Anda, debemos irnos- intento jalarla, pero la chica se resistio. Miraba hacia Kid y sus amigos, luchando contra Arika y uno de sus ojos se volvió verde

Lo miro a los ojos que brillaban en lagrimas que brotaban por una razón desconocida, su hermano se devatio un segundo, no quería perderla, pero sintió que si no la dejaba salvar a esos chicos, Naomi lo odiaría. Suspiro antes de soltarla

-No mueras, por favor.- Naomi sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y hacer uso de la magia que nunca antes había usado más que en las peores situaciones.

Las flamas blanquecinas surgieron de sus manos, rodeándolas casi por completo y tomando impulso se abalanzo contra la bruja al tiempo que lo hacia su hermano. Arika no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor que sintió cuando las flamas que desprendían las manos de Naomi le rozaron. Con un ademan las criaturas que la rodeaban formaron una barrera, separándolas de los otros.

-¡Maldita!- Arika logro tomarla del cuello, sin saber que era eso lo que esperaba la Tsumi no musuko -Te crees mucho, igual que tu madre, pero solo nesecito sacar tu tonta y débil alma para matarte.

-Sabes, nunca supe de dos brujas que tuvieran el mismo animal y estuvieran vivas en una misma época- coloco su mano sobre el abdomen de Arika y lanzo una de las llamas haciéndola soltarla -Curioso ¿no? Dos zorros enfrentándose. Pero me gustan más los zorros blancos- su cabello se tiño de blanco y el ojo que permaneca normal se volvió purpura mientras sonreía.

**O + O + O + O + O + O + O +**

-¡Malditas cosas!- grito Black Star cuando otro de los pequeños mounstros se trepo sobre el. Lo arrojo antes de cortarlo con el sable demoniaco mientras Kid intentaba frenar a otros tantos que se acercaban a él.

-¡Caza Brujas!- la técnica de guadaña comenzó a utilizar su ataque más poderoso logrando acabar con varios de un solo golpe, de pronto escucharon un grito. Naomi salio volando hasta chocar con uno de los muros dejando a su paso una gran grieta, Dayan intento correr hacia ella pero las criaturillas bloquearon cualquier dirección. Kid volteo a verla nervioso mientras Arika volvia a atacarla, lanzándola contra la pared, creando otro hueco en la estructura. Las cosas contra las que luchaban desaparecieron convirtiéndose solo en montones de tierra.

La pelea entonces se traslado al bosque, donde las criaturas de Arika comenzaron a crear un nuevo muro. Dayan volteo a ver al shinigami, que tenia su mirada fija con obstinación sobre el hueco que se cerraba y el azabache volteo a verlo a él, sin decir palabra se pusieron de acuerdo, casi como si fuera ensayado se arrojaron dentro de ese, cada vez más estrecho, espacio.

-¡Hey! ¡Nadie se luce más que yo!- grito Black Star al ver la "proeza" de los dos chicos e intentar seguirlos, solo para chocar contra el muro que intento comerlo.

Maka utilizo a Soul para liberarlo.

-Creo que nos toca lo menos divertido ¿no?- comento Kenji detrás de ellos con expresión divertida que enseguida cambio a una de determinación -Pero aun asi es importante

-Algo esta mal con el alma de Naomi, asi que les sugiero que nos apresuremos a acabar esto- exigió Shiro mostrándose en el filo de la katana.

**O + O + O + O + O + O + O**

-Tu alma esta débil ¿lo sientes? Pronto tu misma te encargaras de matar a ese shinigami y a tu hermano, seguro estarán horrorizados al ver tu verdadero yo.

-N-no sabes como soy en verdad, no sabes... nada d-de mi- la chica intentaba respirar mientras Arika sonreía triunfante frente a ella, con su magia era capaz de aprisionar a cualquiera ente paredes invisibles, presionando su cuerpo o su alma, y era justo lo que hacia con Naomi en ese momento, la menor sintió de pronto como si su alma se rompiera, se mordio el labio intentando retener el grito de dolor.

-Se bastante de ti, se como controlarte y se como utilizar tu poder. Es gracioso que por culpa de un hombre que murió hace siglos seas ahora una hija del pecado, ¿sabes porque los llamaron asi? Porque eran seres tan asquerosos e impuros que el Shinigami considero que no merecían sus poderes y los sello. Tú eres una, eres un ser asqueroso que no merece ni que la volteen a ver.

-Callate

-¿La tonta dijo algo?

-¡CALLATE!- grito antes de levantarse aun sintiendo sus pulmones sin oxigeno y atacarla. La bruja sonrio aun más.

Naomi sintió de nuevo ese peculiar dolor y se dejo caer de rodillas.

-¡NAOMI!- Kid apareció atavezando la barrera, seguido de Dayan, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo un monton de arena comenzó a tomar la forma de Mikoto y toco el pecho de Naomi antes de abrir los ojos y hablar

-Mi parte esta terminada, ¿Desea algo más?

-Si, dame un poco más de tiempo

-Como ordene ¡Tamashī no yokubō!

De pronto, tanto los que estaban dentro de la barrera como los que estaban fuera se vieron rodeados de una profunda oscuridad, sin saber que los deseos más profundos de sus almas serian utilizados en su contra.

.

.

.

.

-Kid, ven, por favor- El azabache miraba perplejo a Naomi, la cual usaba un vestido negro ajustado, y se acercaba a él lentamente hasta tomar sus manos y ponerlas en su cintura -Te necesito

Kid no podía quitar su vista de la chica ¿Qué hacia hace un minuto? ¿Porqué Naomi se comportaba así?

Ella alzo la vista y Kid la miro a los ojos. De pronto se dio cuenta del engaño y sintió las manos de la chica transformarse en garras rasguñando lentamente sus hombros. Las manchas verdes que tenían los ojos de Naomi no aparecían en los ojos de aquel ser

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto serio

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el espejismo con tono inocente -Soy yo, Naomi, tu a...- la corto de un puñetazo en el estomago

-Mientes, Naomi jamás usaría algo así.

El espejismo sonrio de forma espeluznante antes de desvanecerse. Corrio a despertar a sus armas y volteo a ver a aquel ser, era casi humano y sentía un alma, esa cosa era un demonio. Si había sido difícil pelear contra los monstruos de barro no quería imaginarse como seria pelear contra ese demonio.

.

.

.

.

-Shiro-kun, no me dejes, Kenji-kun, tu tampoco- una chica de pelo negro a los hombros y ojos cafes abrazaba a ambos hermanos, Shiro sentía lagrimas en sus ojos y Kenji estaba extrañado, no la había visto desde hace mucho

-No te dejaremos Karla- dijeron al unisono ignorando las punzadas en sus costados.

Ella era la razón de que Shiro fuera sobreprotector. Cuando tenia doce su padre había corrido a su hermana mayor de casa, la niña tenia trece, el hombre la acusaba de no ser su hija, decía que era un demonio porque la había visto transformarse en katana. Él la había seguido hasta un callejón oscuro donde aparecieron unos hombres, solo recordaba haber sido noqueado y luego no había rastro de su hermana.

Era feliz, no recordaba a Naomi ni su vida después de eso, solo eran él, Kenji y Karla

La pelinegra coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de ambos chicos y les decía cosas agradables mientras sus uñas crecían, ellos no lo notaban.

Justo cuando estaba por apuñalarlos algo les golpeo en la espalda, sacándolos de ese sueño.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierten!- la voz de Kid les hizo ver al ser que se encontraba frente a ellos, una criatura deforme. Shiro se convirtió rápidamente en katana y su hermano atravezo a aquel ser

-Como se atreve- susurro furioso antes de voltear a ver a Kid que seguía peleando contra el demonio, sin duda, ese era el más fuerte. -Ve por Naomi, nosotros nos encargamos

El shinigami asintió y esquivo al demonio. En su carrera también logro despertar a Black Star y a Dayan.

Se dio cuenta de que Arika había arrastrado más lejos a Naomi, y corrió hacia donde sabia, gracias a su percepción de almas, que se encontraban ambas

_-Es extraño-_ pensó -_Siento como si su alma fuera completamente distinta_

-Kid

-¿Qué sucede Liz?

-¿Qué crees qué esta sucediendo?

-No tengo idea

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

- _Peccatricem. Quod præcipio tibi, ut esse in ..._

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- En cuanto llego Kid comenzó a disparar a la bruja pelirroja intentando acercarse a Naomi, la cual temblaba arrodillada cerca de un árbol.

No dejo de dispararle hasta que Arika cayo al suelo y se quedo quieta, tal vez inconsciente.

-K-kid, por favor, vete- suplico la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos, tocándose el pecho intentando detener la sensación de algo rompiéndose dentro de ella.

-Entiéndelo- se arrodillo junto a ella, dejando sus armas de lado y acurrucando a Naomi en su pecho. -No dejare que te dañen más

-¿P-porqué me duele? Es... horrible

-Tranquila, eres bastante fuerte y sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que no te afectara

Ninguno se dio cuenta de como Arika se incorporaba lentamente, cuando las Thompson intentaron hacer de escudos frente a los chicos fue tarde. Las lanzo lejos y extendió sus manos hacia ambos técnicos, susurrando algo incomprensible.

-Maldición- se dijo a si misma cuando noto su "pequeño" error sin querer también había atrapado a Kid en su hechizo, y había creado un "puente" entre sus almas

**o+o+o+o+o+o**

-Así que eso era el sello- susurro Naomi viendo hacia arriba, dentro de su alma se dio cuenta de algo faltante, una capa amarilla que, antaño, sellaba su alma y ahora era inexistente. Al ver al frente se extraño de notar una capa azulada a la distancia, sin duda resaltaba en la monótona secuencia de grises que conformaban su alma.

Al acercarse noto a _alguien _más.

-¡Kid!

-¡Naomi!

Ambos técnicos se sorprendieron de toparse en ese lugar, se suponía que eran sus almas y que estaban solos ahí. Una barrera parecida a un poco de agua los separaba, o más bien, envolvía aun el alma de la menor, fue ella la que extendió su mano, y atravesó aquella cosa que enseguida se agrieto y desapareció.

Kid la miro sorprendido al sentir la nueva onda del alma de Naomi

-Así que este es el verdadero poder de un Tsumi no Musuko ¿Eh?

-Eso creo- respondio ella antes de sentir una ola de calor recorrerla por completo y cerrar los ojos

**o+o+o+o+o**

**-**¡Naomi!- Shiro y Kenji acababan de llegar, los seguían Dayan, Liz, Patty y Black Star con Tsubaki.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- gritaron enfadados Kenji y Dayan al mismo tiempo

-Jeje, yo no hice nada, ella misma rompió el ultimo sello

Black Star se arrojo contra la pelirroja, Naomi era su mayor rival después de Kid, pero también era su amiga.

-¡Te acabare de un corte!

Maka llego, al fin había terminado con el demonio que la seguía, justo cuando estaba por atacarla escucharon hablar a Naomi

-Kenji, Shiro. Modo katana ¡AHORA!- Sin rechistar cayeron en sus manos y sintieron la energía de su técnica recorrerlos, algo había pasado, era una fuerza mucho mayor que la que conocían -Todos ustedes, quítense de enmedio

Hasta el peliazul obedeció su orden y se alejo de Arika antes de escuchar a la castaña gritar

-¡Tamashī no kyōmei!- Sus armas comenzaron a rodear de de algo oscuro que poco a poco tomo forma solida, volviendo a las katanas un poco más anchas pero a simple vista mucho más filosas, su hoja se volvió negra por completo y las recorrían una y otra vez rayos color morado oscuro. -¡DARK BLADE!

-Mmmm... creo que finalmente perdí- Arika no opuso resistencia mayor al ataque de Naomi, solo tomo sus muñecas un segundo y le susurro -¿Verdad que te gusta tu nueva fuerza?

-Si- Enterró ambas Katanas a la vez en la bruja cuyo cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer -Al final si me gusta. -Soltó a sus armas y comenzó a reir descontrolada -Tamashī o mohō, Soul Compress

Enseguida el alma de la bruja se hizo añicos y su risa era más estridente, con su lengua recogio la sangre que tenia en su labio.

-¡ARIKA!- se habían olvidado por completo del sirviente el cual seguía vivo, bastante herido, pero vivo -¡Malditos!- materializo su arco y apunto con tres flechas a Kid, Maka y Black Star

Soul bloqueo con su brazo guadaña la que se dirigía directo al pecho de Maka, su punta azul se quebró al contacto.

Black Star esquivo la segunda por centímetros, su punta también azul.

Kid veía una de punta negra acercarse, Naomi le había dicho que ella, al menos, no conocía cura alguna contra su veneno. Antes de que la flecha impactara en su blanco Dayan se interpuso, ignorando la flecha enterrada en su antebrazo derecho se volvió hacia Kid

-Ayuda a Naomi ¡Ahora!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa la chica volvió a hablar mirando al sirviente y señalando a Kid

-Tamashī o mohō, Tamashī no gutai-ka- su sonrisa se ensancho antes de que una aura oscura rodeara sus brazos y tomara una forma parecida al... -Death Cannon, jeje

Nadie había visto venir algo así

-Como... ¿Las convino?- susurro Dayan de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo que se entumecía. El humo del disparo se disperso revelando un alma roja, Naomi, satisfecha, se volteo hacia Maka

-Sigues tú, colitas, luego tú- volteo a Black Star -Y ustedes y... -Su sonrisa reapareció al ver a Kid -...¡El shinigami será el postre!

El aura oscura tomo forma de una hoja de guadaña y lo alzo contra la chica de coletas, pero antes de moverse un paso más un cuchillo se clavo en su costado y las vibraciones del alma de alguien la atravesaron

-Perdóname, hermanita- pidió Dayan antes de también caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Kore o nyūryoku shite, tsumibukai <em>_tamashī_: ...Y entrar en esta alma pecadora**

**Tamashī no yokubō : Deseos del alma (si, ya se que nada de esto tiene sentido)**

**_Peccatricem. Quod præcipio tibi, ut esse in..._: Pecadora. Lo que yo te mando puede ser en...**

**Tamashī o mohō: Alma que imita**

**Tamashī no gutai-ka: Materializar el alma**

**Ok, no se realmente que tan bien a quedado esa cosa, solo se que me tarde como un mes y que estoy feliz de que sea el penúltimo capitulo **

**¡Me emociona saber que tuve suficiente paciencia para terminarlo y no mandar todo al ca****!**

**ahora _¿Reviews?_**


	8. ¿Final ó comienzo?

_**-**Shhh... Esta despertando_

_-Te dije que no le sucedería nada grave_

_-Pero yo..._

_-Demonios, ¿Sigues culpándote?_

Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos mientras ella solo veía oscuridad _¿Qué demonios pasó?. _Poco a poco abrió los ojos y solto un gemido al ser enceguecida por la luz repentina

-¡Naomi!- gritaron alegres tres voces al mismo tiempo antes de ni siquera dejarla ubicarse. Lo primero que noto con claridad fue a Shiro, Dayan y Kenji pegados a ella en un abrazo grupal algo incomodo, luego fue la camilla y alfinal logro averiguar que estaba dentro de la enfermería.

-Chicos, m-me aplastan- en ese momento entro Liz, luego de sonreírle la rubia salio de nuevo y regreso con todos los demás.

-¡Naomi-chan!- ni bien la soltaron los chicos, Patty y Maka se arrojaron sobre ella

-Por Dios, ¿Qué sucedió?- no recordaba casi nada, solo que peleaban contra Arika y luego una laguna mental.

-Dejame refrescarte la memoria- respondio Maka separándose -Mataste a Arika, te volviste loca, intentaste matarnos, te desmayaste y aquí estas

Maka dijo eso sorprendentemente tranquila, bueno, estaban en Death City, nada debería extrañarle.

-Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?

-Dos semanas- respondió Kid -Estoy seguro de que hubieras despertado antes si no te hubieran mantenido sedada

-¿M-me sedaron? ¡¿Porqué?!

-Porque la sangre negra te hubiera hecho perder de nuevo el control, recuerda que Soul y Chrona tienen sangre negra, y te visitaban diario

-Eh ... que ...

-Ya viejo, deja de atontarla tanto- reclamo Soul dándole un ligero codazo a Kid.

-¿Donde esta Black Star?- la castaña noto el silencio en el ambiente y se dio cuenta de que faltaban el técnico y su arma

-Estan en una misión. -Respondio Liz apresurada antes de comenzar a empujar a los demás

- ¡Hey!

-Lo siento, es conversación de chicas

-¡Nosotras somos chicas!- repuso Maka enfadada y Soul reprimio el impulso de decir "¿En serio?"

-Jeje, vámonos Maka- Patty la jalo por el pasillo. Sabia perfectamente que es lo que quería su hermana

Liz cerro la puerta con un golpe y se sento en la silla a lado de Naomi

-Despertaste justo a tiempo, jeje.

-¿A tiempo para qué?- pregunto algo cohibida ante la mirada complice de Liz

-Naomi, ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- La chica solo negó con la cabeza -Bien, en dos semanas será el cumpleaños de Kid, y Shinigami-sama siempre exagera las cosas, así que seguramente va ha haber una fiesta ¡Enorme~!

-Oh vaya, tendre que comprar algo simétrico para que no...

-¡Dejate de tonterías! Niña, no creas que no lo he notado

-¿Notar que?

-¡Que te gusta Kid-kun!- Al parecer, Patty había logrado despistar a Maka y ahora también estaba dentro de la enfermeria

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-Sonrisa boba cuando él esta cerca, vestirte "simétrica", y te acabas de sonrojar es sin duda señal de que...

-¡TE GUSTA!- Exclamaron las pistolas demoniacas al unísono dejando a la castaña más roja que un tomate.

-C-claro que Kid no me gusta- agacho un poco la cabeza y continuo en un susurro inaudible -Ni yo a él

Pero el oído de Liz era más agudo que el de un perro a la hora de captar chismes.

-Naomi, no pierdas esperanzas, en la playa lo oí decirte simétrica, y eso es lo mas cercano a un alago que Kid puede decir

Y sin esperar respuesta salieron de la habitación.

**O + O + O + O + O + O + O**

-Eh...Dayan no entendí absolutamente nada ...

-Ok, eso solo significa una cosa, eres una Cabeza dura

-¡Oye!

-Jajaja, eres bastante graciosa cuando te enojas

-Oh, créeme, no me quieres ver realmente enfadada- No puedo creer como se comporta mi hermano, esta bien que no nos vemos desde hace cuatro años pero nunca pensé que, si seguía vivo, fuera tan infantil, creo que lo es más que Black Star

-Bien bien, lo repetiré una vez más, pero antes, ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- suspire antes de cerrar los ojos y cambiar mi apariencia, sin el sello todas mis capacidades estaban al cien y podía cambiar casí por completo, solo mis ojos seguían siempre iguales. Él gritó emocionado cuando mi cabello se tiño de azul y mi piel se volvió bastante palida, por alguna razón esa apariencia le gustaba a mi hermano

-¿Ya?

-Bien, pero pon atención. Primera, yo sigo vivo por culpa de una rareza en mi sangre que impidió que el veneno hiciera más que dejarme inconciente, y segunda: por alguna razón que desconozco no solo posees las cuatro habilidades que, según lo que se, todo Tsumi no Musuko tiene, también puedes combinarlas entre si y con tus habilidades mágicas, por eso pudiste "robar" el Death Cannon de Kid- Él se había encargado de contarme lo que había pasado luego de que Arika hiciera que yo misma rompiera el sello, que era lo único que recordaba, y me sorprendí cuando dijo que había usado un ataque parecido al de Kid. -Eso puede ser bueno y malo a la vez, tendras que aprender a controlarlo y... ¡oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo...

Rebusco algo en su bolsillo y saco una muñeca de trapo bastante pequeña. En el acto mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-Cuando volvi a buscarte a lo que quedaba de la casa fue lo único que pude recobrar, se que la querias mucho

La muñeca tenia los cabellos hechos con estambre café y los ojos eran dos botones negros. Mi madre me la había hecho cuando tenia cerca de tres años. Sorprendentemente aun recordaba el momento.

-Gracias- lo abrace con fuerza -No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, ahora duérmete que es tarde

Asintió antes de volver a abrir la boca

-Dayan-kun- volteo a verme antes de abrir la puerta -gracias por decidir quedarte aquí con nosotros

-Claro, no te podría haber quitado todo lo que ahora tienes.

Dayan tenia razón, era tarde y al minuto de haberme tapado con la blanca sabana de la enfermería comencé a dormirme y juro que escuche un leve "Nunca más" antes de caer dormida por completo

**O + O + O + O + O + O + O**

Era tarde, pero no pude evitarlo. Entre sigiloso a la enfermería y me acerque a ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración. Acaricie sus cabellos castaños y suspire con una sonrisa al ver el pequeño objeto que sostenía en sus manos.

Una muñeca sonriente algo sucia y desgastada que apenas se notaba entre sus manos, sin duda era el juguete de una niña menor de cinco años, pero ella la sostenía con una mor que podía sentirse, en ese momento su alma se sentía casi igual que antes de que todo aquellos sucediera, solo que algo más fuerte.

-Me alegra que estas bien- sabía que no me escuchaba, pero aun asi lo dije, y algo me incito a besarla en la mejilla antes de sonrojarme y salir algo nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, hacia la casa donde Liz y Patty dormían sin saber que había salido.

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

-¡Mira este! ¡Es precioso!- Liz sostenía un vestido rosa pálido entre sus manos mirando a Naomi con suplica

-Creo que te quedaría mejor a ti- respondio resignada a su suerte, habían salido de compras esa tarde para "festejar" que la chica estaba recuperada.

Tsubaki había regresado esa misma mañana y las acompañaba al igual que Maka y Patty, la pelinegra se acerco con timidez clásica de ella

-Naomi-chan, yo encontré este- Extendio un vestido azul turquesa a la castaña, pero antes de que esta pudiera verlo con claridad Patty y Liz arrojaron encima de ella otra docena más.

-Anda a probártelos, tal vez encuentres el vestido ideal- La mayor de las cinco la arrastro hasta el provador luego de haber lanzado un giño a Naomi.

Era hora de el show.

Todas se habían probado y comprado ya almenos un vestido, pero ella realmente no había comprado nada, a menos que contara el chocolate de hace un momento.

Se probo vestido tras vestido, pantalones y blusas, shorts y todo lo posible, pero ninguno le agrado, entonces tomo el vestido que Tsubaki le había pasado, salió frente a todas las demás, y ellas asintieron, confirmando sus pensamientos, el vestido entro enseguida a una de las bolsas de la tienda.

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

Más tarde pasaron a su departamento, Tsubaki miro nerviosa a su alrededor, Naomi vivía ahora con tres chicos, ninguno de ellos, al parecer, conocía el significado de la palabra "orden" y por lo que aprecio al llegar a su cuarto tampoco ella.

La pelinegra estaba acostumbrada a mantener su hogar en orden, aunque Black Star lo arruinara todo en segundos, pero aun asi se sintió algo incomoda entre los mangas Shonen que estaba tirados sin orden en la sala. Pero sus preocupaciones eran de tercer plano para Liz, lo que a la rubia le molestaba era el escaso contenido del armario de Naomi, solo su ropa de Shibusen y unas cinco playeras y pantalones más.

-¡Salimos de nuevo de compras!- ordeno extendiedo un puño hacia arriba

**O + O + O + O + O + O + O**

- ¡Ya llegamos!

-Hola Kenji, Shiro. Siéntense a comer

-Pero que calido recibimiento _hermano_

-Tsk- ¿Cómo rayos termine así? ¡Oh claro! Ahora que lo pienso debí haber dejado que ese hechizero loco que me tope en Australia me quitara la moral. Shiro y Kenji, las armas de mi hermana me manipularon usando mi culpa para que accediera a quedarme a vivir con ellos y para colmo de males... -Solo siéntate _hermano._

-Y bien, ¿Qué preparaste?

-Carne y ensalada

-A Naomi le encantara, por cierto...

-Dayan-kun -Con Kenji realmente no puedo enfadarme, cuando lo use para dejar inconsiente a Naomi durante la pelea contra Arika sentí como teníamos ambos el mismo objetivo. Proteger a Naomi a toda costa -¿Donde esta Naomi?

-Oh, dejo la nota de que Liz las arrastro de compras o algo así, volverá pronto. Shiro- El idiota ni se digno a verme -Deberias intentar recoger tu "colección" de vez en cuando o la tirare toda a la basura

-Claro mamá.

-Dayan-kun

- ¿Si Kenji?

-¿No comeras?

-Esperare a Naomi, gracias.

Sali del comedor a la que ahora era mi habitación, cerre la puerta con seguro y me dirigi al armario, en un cajón guarde los recuerdos de los sitios por los que pasaba, vi todo el mundo buscando a Naomi.

La cadeneta de plata que consegi en algún sitio de Asia brillo con fuerza. Seria un regalo perfecto.

Tocaron a la puerta y escuche dos sillas correrse.

Naomi regreso cargada de bolsas y nos apresuramos a ayudarla, antes de que se tropezara

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Naomi! ¡A donde rayos fuiste!- Shiro estaba paranoico...

-¡Acabas de despertar y ya estas corriendo por ahí! ¡Deberias estar en cama, ni siquiera deberías ir a clases!- ... Pero yo lo estaba más

-¡Ya par de tontos!- nos recrimino ella -¡Por si no lo han notado he estado en cama catorce días y estoy perfectamente recuperada! ¡No armen drama!

-Ok, Ok, pero ...

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer en la joyería? Eh, Naomi-chan -Kenji le arrebato una pequeña bolsa que ella le quito enseguida

-¡no les incumbe!- y se fue a su recamara.

-Supongo que esperaste en vano, Dayan-kun, cuando Naomi hace berrinche no hay quien la saque del cuarto

-¡NO HAGO BERRINCHE!

Vivir en el mismo sitio de esos tres sin duda me hara perder la cabeza

**O + O + O + O + O + O + O**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kid!- Todos se abalanzaron contra mi en cuanto abrí la puerta, no me gustaba mucho el hecho de cumplir años porque nunca me han gustado las fiestas ni eso, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que Liz le contara a toda la ciudad.

-Hola chicos

Todos entraron en bola y comenzaron a felicitarme.

-¡ORE-SAMA HA VENIDO A ILUMINARTE CON SU PRESENCIA! ¡KYAJAJAJAJA!- ¿Con qué grupo de locos termine haciendo amistad?

-Kid-kun- Tsubaki se acerco a mi y me entrego un paquete envuelto -Feliz cumpleaños

Le regrese la sonrisa. Enseguida de ella los demás comenzaron a darme sus regalos

Soul: una camisa blanca y simétrica

Black Star: Bueno, el me "regalo" -LA INCREIBLE PRESENCIA DE ORE-SAMA TE HARA SENTIRTE EL SER MAS DICHOSO!

Liz y Patty: Más ropa

Shiro y Kenji: Un figurín de porcelana de un gato

Maka: Un libro sobre el arte simétrico

La única que no me dio nada en ese momento fue Naomi, pero realmente no era necesario, su presencia me bastaba.

Sonara a algo estúpido, pero yo, el futuro Shinigami me enamore de una "Hija del pecado". Simplemente me gustaba desde el día que la conocí, pero lo que me abrio los ojos fue la vez que nuestras almas se unieran de esa forma, cuando rompió el sello no solo sentí el dolor y poder con el que cargaba su alma, también tenia cierta calidez y su onda del alma se ajustaba perfectamente a la mía. Me transmitió un deseo enorme de protegerla de todo en este mundo.

-Kid- me llamo -¿Podemos vernos al rato en la biblioteca?

-Claro

-Hey Kid come algo de pastel, tú también niña- la única que llamaba "niña" a Naomi era Liz

-¿Recuerdan que hoy es jueves?

-Aguado

Pasamos un rato en mi casa antes de caminar todos a Shibusen. Entre risas y bromas logramos llegar justo a tiempo.

Espere impaciente el almuerzo, durante el cual me escape de todas esas felicitaciones y demás hacia la biblioteca.

Naomi ya estaba ahí con un libro en manos

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kid-kun!- Me entrego una bolsa pequeña y al abrir el obsequio encontré algo que solo podría describir como "Un mini Kid". Un muñeco de tela como el que tenia ella la noche que me cole a la enfermería, con un traje de fieltro idéntico al mio y el cabello negro con las infaltables líneas Sanzu-Lamento que no sea simétrico, pero quería hacerlo lo más parecido posible

-Un momento ¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Si, soy algo buena con el hilo y las telas, y no podía encontrar nada que me agradara para ti, así que lo hice yo misma- tenia una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro

-Gracias- Por más simple e infantil que pudiera lucir el regalo, he de admitir que ha sido el mejor que me han dado en la vida.

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

Demonios, ¿Por qué él es tan... ÉL?

Death The Kid con su porte gallardo y altivo que me hacen sentirme más pequeña, sonriéndome con su sonrisa perfecta. Enumerar sus cualidades me seria imposible. Después de todo, él es perfecto, yo... yo no soy nada

-Gracias

-No, en serio, no fue nada- ¿Qué no fue nada? Si me pase toda la semana buscando telas como poseída y zurciendo a medianoche con la luz de una lamparita para que no me descubriera Shiro, pero valio la pena.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de volver a clase- asentí sonriéndole. Comenzamos a caminar juntos por el pasillo y note incomoda algunas miradas que se clavaban sobre nosotros y enseguida algunos cuchicheos.

Al entrar al salón recordé que la bolsa de regalo se había quedado en la biblioteca, por un segundo me sentí a punto de echar a correr para que no la vieran, pero simplemente pensé _"Todos saben que hoy es su cumpleaños, además, él ya guardo el muñeco ¿Qué más da que alguien vea la bolsa vacía?"_

En cuanto me sente Patty se acerco, seguida de Liz

-¿Como a resultado el regalo?

-Bien, le gusto.

-¡Genial! El siguiente paso será...

-¿Como deje que se entrometieran?- interrumpí su frase mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la mesa

-Por que morirás soltera si no te ayuda Liz, jeje- ¿Desde cuando Patty dice más de tres palabras sin gritar "jirafas"?

- Exactamente Patty - ¡Liz Nuevo me vuelvo a verme con picardía. Verdadero sintió terror. - ¿Sabes? No creo que Stein es de Cuenta que las fallas

-¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¡Vamonos Patty!- en un segundo me encontraba siendo arrastrada por Liz hacia mi departamento.

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

El celular de la mayor de las Thompson sonó de repente justo en la entrada de el pequeño departamento

-¿Hola?... Ah Maka... ¡¿En verdad?!... ¡Genial!... Si, Naomi dice que nos reunamos aquí, en su departamento... Ah... por cosas... Bueno Bye~

-¿¡Con quien hablas Liz!?

-Era Maka, por el cumpleaños de Kid, Shinigami-sama nos ha dado el resto del día libre. Ella y Tsubaki vienen en camino

-¡Quien te dijo que las invitaras! ¡Ni siquiera yo se porque estoy aquí!

-Solo entra- Empujo a la castaña al interior del departamento, que se encontraba algo más recogido, y la sento en el sofá

-Si Shiro entra...

-¡Yo me encargo~! Jejeje- rio Patty. Sonó el timbre con un sonido agudo y Liz se dirigio a la puerta como si se encontrara en su casa

-¡Hola chicas!

-Hola- devolvieron el saludo las faltantes, Maka y Tsubaki ya estaban ahí, la pelinegra se notaba algo preocupada y la ojiverde sonreía a Liz con complicidad.

-Bueno, ya estamos todas, ¿Se encargaron de Kid?

-Le dije a Shiro que lo entretuviera porque vamos a armar la fiesta, primero se negó a ayudar pero luego accedió y convenció a Dayan y Kenji.

-¡Genial! Maka, Patty, vayan a casa y decoren. Nosotras la arreglaremos a ella.- Señalo a Naomi la cual se sentía como una piedrita en la calle, totalmente ignorada por sus "amigas", contra las cuales ya estaba planeado la venganza. Finalmente estallo.

-¡¿De Qué Rayos Hablan?!

Liz suspiro mientras despedia a las encargadas de decorar la Mansión Gallow

-Te dije que habría una buena fiesta por ser cumpleaños del niño mimado de Kid, y tú no te escaparas de ella.

La arrastro hasta la su recamara y saco el vestido azul turquesa que había comprado Naomi una semana antes.

Luego de forcejeos y que Tsubaki interviniera en una pelea entre ellas dos Liz había lograda que la más joven se pusiera el vestido, y alago su buena mano con las telas, al notar que le haba agregado un encaje negro en la falda del vestido, asi como una cinta alrededor de la cintura, también negra y otra con un pequeño moño al centro, que bordeaba el ligero escote, haciendo que se viese más elegante sin perder su sencillez y sin ser demasiado "atrevido".

La mayor de las pistolas demoniacas comenzó a rebuscar algo en el armario, dando con una caja de zapatos. Saco los zapatos bajos de charol negros que habían comprado la misma tarde que el vestido. Al final, Naomi acepto ponerse el collar que Dayan le había regalado y que hacia juego con los aretes que ella compro.

- ¡Te ves hermosa! ¿No, Tsubaki?

La pelinegra solo asintió sonriendo, logrando que Naomi se sintiera confiada de nuevo con Liz. Se miro al espejo y tuvo que admitir que se veía linda

-¿Él pensara igual?- se pregunto en voz alta y Liz decidio responderle.

-Por favor Naomi, eres una chica bastante bonita, imposible que no se fije en ti

-Sí, Kid-kun seguramente no querrá separarse de ti

-¿C-cómo? ¡LIZ!- Liz solto una risita por lo bajo

-Si quería que me ayudaran tenia que contarles, y nadie más se ha enterado.- Mientras Tsubaki hacia ver a Naomi las razones por las cuales no arrojarse sobre Liz, el celular de la rubia sonó -¡Hola Maka! Si, ya la vesti... no, aun no me muerde jaja... bien... no, quiero llegar algo tarde... Si, ese hombre siempre exagera cuando se trata de Kid... nos vemos.

-¿Ya esta todo, Liz?- pregunto Tsubaki una vez que la menor había desistido de ponerse su ropa normal y saltar sobre Liz.

-Así es, solo hay que arreglarnos nosotras y que la niña se peine

-¡No soy una niña!

-Si lo eres, ahora será mejor que te peines o al menos te pongas algo de maquillaje

-Yo no uso maquillaje- reclamo con un puchero

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

-¿Quieres bailar, Kid-kun?

-Ah... No gracias

-Bueno...

¿Porqué mi padre siempre exagera tanto? Cuando entre a mi casa luego de que interrumpieran las clases, y de que me libre de Kenji que insistia en que le acompañara a no se donde, me tope con un alboroto mayor al de la mañana, media ciudad estaba ahí metida.

No me quedo de otra más que permanecer ahí. Mi único alivio era pensar que ella vendría también, más no la encontraba en ningún lado, pero al poco rato de que me hubiera hecho a la idea de que tal vez no iría vi a su hermano y a sus armas entrar, acompañados de Liz y Tsubaki. Desconozco el motivo pero un grupo de chicas comenzó a asediar a los chicos provocando que se separaran y dejaran ver a Naomi. Intente acercarme a ella a través de la gente, la invitaría a bailar y con eso daría por echo que era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, pero comenzaron a acercarse varios chicos más, todos con el mismo objetivo que yo.

Entonces me vio y rechazo amablemente las invitaciones de los demás.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kid-kun!- no me esperaba que ella se acercara así a mi, poco a poco comenzó a separarse del repentino abrazo y pude admirar su vestido turquesa con negro

-¿Te encogiste?- pregunte bromista, casi siempre usaba botas altas y con los zapatos que llevaba en ese momento se notaba que era bastante más baja que yo. Hizo un intento por golpearme al estilo Maka, cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta y le propuse bailar, a lo cual ella acepto.

Mis manos estaban sobre su cintura y las de ella me rodeaban el cuello. Aspire su aroma _"Menta"_

-Oye Kid

- ¿Si?

-¿Te molestaría que saliéramos un rato?

-Claro que no- comenzamos a caminar hacia uno de tantos balcones mientras sentía algunas miradas de los chicos sobre mi y puedo apostar a que alguien dijo: -_Mira al suertudo del shinigami, y nosotros que nos la peleábamos_

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer cuando escucho los murmullos a mi alrededor, pero aun así salgo junto a él al balcón, tenia que hacerlo ahora que me sentía capaz.

-¿De que querías hablar Naomi?- me pregunta amable mientras yo veo hacia dentro, asegurándome de que mis hermanos están ocupados

-Etto... Bueno, quería preguntarte si... si...- ¡No! ¡No puede estarme pasando! Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse, los años de ser "El Demonio vagabundo" no me servian de nada ante él y sus ojos ambar tan perfectos que penetraban mi mente.

-¿E-estas bien?- Genial, y ahora comencé a llorar, aunque... no estaba del todo mal. Me abrazo y pude volver a sentir su aroma a vainilla y a esa colonia tan especial que usa. Me aferre a él, por un momento pensé en simplemente correr, pero recordé que no soy una cobarde

-Kid- hable mientras me recobraba -¿Te arrepientes?- vi la duda en su rostro y mis ojos brillaron verdes un segundo, aunque esta vez era voluntario, leyendo su duda antes que la pronunciara -De haber peleado contra mi cuando nos conocimos y haberme traído a Death City

-¿De que hablas? Jamás me arrepentiría de eso

**O + O + O + O + O + O**

Sonrió al responderle a la chica mientras volvia a tomarla de la cintura y la acercaba a él

-Kid... Me gustas- solto de pronto la castaña con las mejillas rojas y la vista fija en los ojos ambar de Kid, el cual la miro con alegría y de pronto...

-Te debo esto- la beso en la mejilla antes de tomar su rostro y acercarse lo suficiente -Y hoy es mi cumpleaños

La beso con ahínco y la chica le regreso el gesto con ternura, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del shinigami. Ambos se sintieron plenos en ese momento, que intentaron alargar cuanto les permitieron sus pulmones y se separaron solo cuando el oxigeno fue realmente urgente. Un leve sonrojo cubria las mejillas de Naomi.

-¿Sabes? Tú también me gustas- declaro tomando sus manos y mirándola a los ojos, estaba por decir algo más cuando...

-Oh, que shinigami tan tierno, ahora...- Se toparon con los ojos purpuras de su hermano el cual hablaba sosteniendo una katana en manos, seguramente Shiro

-¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI HERMANA!- La voz proveniente del arma anuncio que realmente era el ojiverde.

-¡No sean idiotas! ¡Arruinan el momento!- Liz se acerco a ellos y aventó al peliplata lejos antes de guiñarle un ojo a Naomi -Continúen con lo suyo~

Naomi rio un poco, ella tendría que lidiar con una acosadora, que quisiera saberlo todo sobre su relación, y Kid con dos hermanos sobreprotectores

-No veo la manera de que esto termine bien- comento Kid con una suave risa al final

-Pero puede empezar de forma maravillosa- le respondió la castaña antes de besarlo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Kenji espiaba junto con Patty tras una maceta

-Me debes diez dólares Kenji- susurro la rubia sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN GENTE! <strong>

**AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTO (si es que alguien lo hizo) **

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, HE PENSADO EN UNA SEGUNDA PARTE O ALGO ASI, PERO SOLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRA**

**¿Mi esfuerzo merece algún review?**


End file.
